Kids with Wings and a school called Hogwarts
by SpringBabe
Summary: 11 year old Max and the flock have been rescued from the school, been told that they're wizards and witches, been enrolled at Hogwarts what more could happen? Lots more, new friends and secrets revealed and maybe to the wrong person. Completed.
1. Escaping and the letters

I do not own any familiar characters they belong to J. and James Patterson. I am only writing this story because I like the characters in Harry Potter and Maximum Ride. Since I like both books and after reading some excellent crossover stories I wanted to write my own and hope that I haven't copyrighted from anyone else's stories if I have please tell me. Please review if you like it or if no one reviews I won't write anymore.  
SpringBabe.

Chapter 1: Escaping and a letter.

The school is where I was created, where I grew up, meet my family (not blood related) and was tested on. This changed when an old man with a long silver beard and hair came to rescue us. He shut down the school and somehow tied up all the scientists that had been experimenting on us without touching them or a rope. I immediately knew that this man was my savour and hero. This man was who I was going to look up to for the rest of my life. He unlocked my dog crate, (yes dog crate, me and my family grew up in dog crates that were supposed to be for dogs not humans.) Before I get to far ahead in explaining myself you need to know my name. I'm Maximum, Maximum Ride or Max for short around 11 years old (we don't know our real birthdays) who has never been outside the gates of the school and has a massively big secret. My family, or people who I grew up with are Fang same age and height as me, Iggy also the same age but slightly taller than me and Fang. 8 year old Nudge, dark skin and hair is the motor mouth always chatting about something and has a positive attitude. Next are the real siblings of my un relative family, 5 year old Gasman also known as Gazzy (yes there is a reason for his name) and 3 year old Angel. Both Gazzy and Angel have the same features, same blonde hair, same blue eyes and same smile. All 6 of us aren't fully human; we're part bird, well only 2% part bird and 98% human. Being 2% part bird we were created with wings, yes bird wings with real feathers and they really do work. Of course we were never able to fly past the school walls since the Erasers (wolf like creatures) always blocked us off and stood guard over us. Now this man turns up and rounds the Erasers up pointing a stick at them and muttering weird words like stupliefy and petricus toadtalis. Every time he said these words an Eraser would freeze or drop to the ground. Once everyone was rounded up and we were let too afraid to run away from our saviour the man introduced himself.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." He introduced himself and explained himself some more. If anyone told me they were the headmaster of a magic school I would have scoffed at them and laughed in their face but for some reason I believed this guy. What I didn't believe was when he told us that we were witches and wizards.

"Yeah right I can believe you're a wizard since you did all that," I said pointing at the scientists in white lab coats, "but you can't be serious when you say we can do magic."

"Angel and Gasman were already witches and wizards so the scientists grafted the rest of your genes with magic. Only 11 year olds and older can go to Hogwarts, so only Max, Fang and Iggy can go. If you three decide to go you must call me and the rest of you teachers Professors then their last name.

"Well can we discuse this?" Fang asks.

"Sure take all the time you need but I'm sure your answer will be to come."

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy all wanted to go to this Hogwarts place even if they weren't old enough, Fang didn't care as long as it was far away from here, Iggy wanted to go hoping that he would get his eyesight back and I was willing to give it a shot.

"Well Professor Dumbledore where is this Hogwarts and how do we get there?" I asked also telling him we agreed to go.

"Hogwarts is in Britian but first we need to stop off in Arizona. Is there any belongings that you want to take and then we'll be off."

I looked around the room, finally we'll be out of here for good but I couldn't help but feel that this was a dream. Tomorrow I'll wake up and we'll still be squished in our dog crates waiting for the lab coats to try their new experiments on us. We were their guinea pigs and now we would be gone from this hell hole for good. We had no belongings all we got was the food, water and company from Jeb from time to time.

"We don't have any belongings," I told the Professor.

"hmmm, accio," Professor Dumbledore pointed his stick towards the files Jeb kept on us. The old man shuffled through the files and looked at me then back at the files before looking at each of us.

Jeb walked in with his 4 year old son Ari, "What are you doing with my files and who are you?" Jeb asked the Professor.

"I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I believe you were the one that contacted me about these 6,"

Jeb nodded and Professor Dumbledore focused on me. "Max you have a bit of a problem, you're the only one with parents still alive and you need their permission to go to Hogwarts." The old man said looking at Jeb.

"I give her permission and I give the others permission but they need new names, their proper names are all in the files," Jeb said weakly. "I'm sorry Max but I am your father."

"Well we better leave I have already contacted the police and they are coming here, so I suggest that you and your son leave now." Dumbledore said and we all said our goodbyes.

"Goodbye I hope I'll be able to see you all again."

After a few minutes of silence Dumbledore broke the silence by asking us to hold his arm. He pulled out his wand and waved it. I felt this weird feeling that I was spinning and I fell on my knees in the soft red desert sand. I looked at the others and knew that they were feeling how I felt like I was going to throw up. Dumbledore however was gliding through the front gate and towards the door of a pretty little cottage with a nice neat garden. After the nausea feeling left I stood up and went to help Gazzy and Angel stand up while everyone else was starting to rise. I looked back to the cottage, Dumbledore was already at the door and knocked. We quickly went in the gate and I felt nervous this was probably all a lie and we were really going to be kidnapped. The cottage looked nice though with moss covering the red brick roof, and ivy creeping up the cream coloured walls. The door opened and a woman with tanned skin, hazel eyes and dark hair looked at Dumbledore then to us confused.

"Hello Dr Martinez, I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May we come in I have something I need to tell you."

The woman led us into the living room where a small girl was lying on the floor writing in a book. Dumbledore sat down on the couch next to DR Martinez and began telling her why we were here. I was trying to listen in and listened closer when Dumbledore mentioned Jeb and his daughter.

"DR Martinez your daughter is here. Max is your daughter." Dumbledore told her and I was pulled into a tight hug.

The little girl on the floor stood up and hugged me too oviously listening to the conversation. She introduced herself and told me her name was Ella.

"I've finally met my daughter," Dr Martinez/mum whispered and sat back down on the couch so Dumbledore could tell her more.

"Hogwarts is in Britian and the other children here don't know who their parents are and need a guardian, I was wondering if you would be willing to move to London and take care of these children. The staff at Hogwarts and Ministry of Magic will help you out if you need anything."

"Of course I will be willing to look after these children but I don't know if I can leave my job and house here?" Dr Martinez told Dumbledore.

"Not a problem with the house and furniture one has already been set up for you. You are alowed to bring anything you need from this house and I can easily transport it to London. Now do you have any family here?"

Mum shook her head and mumbled something that only Dumbledore could here.

"If you want we can leave straight away because I know that a plane leaves in 3 hours to arrive in London tomorrow morning but if you are prepared I can get you on that flight or another one during the week. The earlier you leave the more settled the children can be before they leave for Hogwarts in September." Dumbledore babbled on and on before we decided that we would leave on the first plane out.

Dumbledore wanted us to grab his arm again but since Mum and Ella were driving I asked if we could fly to the airport. He agreed but Angel would have to go in the car since she wouldn't be able to go the whole distance. Once we got the coordinates Fang led the others to the airport and Dumbledore disappeared followed by a quiet pop. I saw mum and Ella drive off with Angel in a seat then joined the others in the sky.

It only took half an hour to fly to Arizona airport and I had to drag Gazzy along since he was getting tired and didn't have as much strength that we had. We landed behind the building so no one could see flying children and met Dumbledore inside holding 9 plane tickets. I didn't want to go on a plane since we could fly and they were so big and bulky but I knew that we couldn't fly all the way to London. Mum and Ella joined us carrying a sleepy Angel and we hung around the airport until we could get on the plane. Dumbledore stuffed Jeb's files in his pocket which could probably fit a lot in it and told us we could board the plane. Apparently we were flying in first class seats so we wouldn't be squished like the people flying in economy seats and we had a lot of room. I was sitting next to Fang and mum. Mum and I had a lot to catch up on but she told me to try and get some sleep since it would be morning in London and she didn't want me tired during the day there.

10 hours later the plane landed in Heathrow airport. I hated the feeling of being so high up in the air and not spreading my wings out, looking over at Fang I noticed that he had the same feeling. We got out of the airport and saw that the sun was just rising giving the sky a pink glow (luckily we all got some sleep on the plane). Dumbledore got a tea pot out of his pocket and asked us to touch it. I hoped that this wouldn't be like apparating with him. Once we were all touching the tea pot it pulled away and spun us around.

"Let go everyone," Dumbledore shouted and we all looked at him like he was crazy but still let go knowing that we could spread out our wings before we hit the ground metres below us. We landed on the ground in front of a massive house that looked like it had room for us all with lots of space left over. Dumbledore opened the door to the house and we looked inside,

"What does it look like?" Iggy asked.

"Big," I replied, "it has three floors plus an Attic, 9 bedrooms (2 spare) 4 bathrooms, a massive kitchen, a dinning room two living rooms, a laundry, a games room and wooden stairs leading upstairs."

Everyone ran upstairs and chose a room. Angel, Ella, Nudge and I were on the second floor, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were on the third floor with the second living room. Mum's bedroom was on the first floor with her own ensuite, the 2 spare bedrooms. The furniture was all brand new with a few bits and pieces from mum and Ella's own place. Nudge and Ella got along instantly and looked like they were going to be best friends. Dumbledore called us into the dining room so we could look at Jeb's files. I knew that these files would revel our Birthdays, parents' names, age and our own names without opening them. Fang's was opened first his real name was Nick Harden and his 11th birthday was on the 23rd of June, his mum name was crossed out and the word dead was written next to her name while there was a blank spot for the father's name. Iggy was next his mother Miriam died in childbirth and his father Jack was jailed, his real name was Dylan Fressen and was also turning 11 on the 23rd of June. Dumbledore opened mine after. We already knew my parents name and I had a choice of last names, I could keep Ride, or change it to Batchelder or Martinez. I had already turned 11 on May the 13th. Nudge found her own file from the bottom of the pile and got her own information, Her father Hayden was murdered before she was born and her mother Salome left her at the Hospital since she couldn't cope. Nudge's real name was Monique Sanchez and would turn 9 on August the 2nd. Gazzy and Angel's files were combined and I was hurt to know that their parents sold them to the school. Angel's real name was Amelia Denton while Gazzy was called Hamish Denton. Angel's birthday was on August the 29th where she would turn 4 and Gazzy turned 5 on the 4th of June. It was going to be hard to call each other by our real names but I was lucky and could keep my name Max since that was the name I chose when Jeb let me.

"Now we need to sort out how you are all related." Dumbledore told us.

I was easy and would be the daughter of Dr Martinez and half sister of Ella, Iggy/Dylan, Gazzy/Hamish and Angel/Amelia would be my cousins and their mums were Dr Martinez's sisters that died in a the same car accident. Iggy would be the cousin of Gazzy and Angel not their brother and we would tell people that their mums were in the same car accident. Fang/Nick and Nudge/Monique would be my adoptive siblings. Once this was all sorted out we had to get us to calling each other by our birth names. In the end I decided that I would keep my last name as Ride but Nick and Monique's last name would be Martinez. Hamish and Amelia's last name would stay Denton and Dylan's last name would stay Fressen.

"Now Dylan I know that your blind but if you come with me to the St Mungos the healers should be able to fix your eyesight and you can have an early birthday present." Dumbledore told him. "when you want say my name and I can take you there."

"Can you take me there now?" Ig Dylan asked.

"If you want and I suppose the rest of you can come too hang on a moment, and the healers can also get rid of your wings if you don't want to hide them at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Professor is it alright if we think about it for a while then decide about the wings?" I asked not sure if I wanted them or not.

Dumbledore nodded and went outside and we heard a screeching sound. A big red Double Decker bus had pulled outside our new house, steam coming out of the bonnet.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, coming to the aid of a stranded witch or wizard." A pimply faced guy droned. "Professor Dumbledore," he gasped.

"Hello Martian, we would like you to take us to St Mungos if you can." Dumbledore said.

"Of course we can take you anywhere, within the country of course. Climb aboard and take a seat." The guy named Martian said pushing us onto the bus.

Once we got a seat the bus sped away so fast that it had to weave in-between the traffic. It didn't take very long to get to St Mungos since the bus was so fast and in what felt like no time we stopped in front of a closed down shop.

"See ya Professor," Martian shouted as we got off and the bus sped away.

Dumbledore explained to us what we had to do, all we had to do was walk through the glass window without the muggles or anyone else watching us. Dumbledore demonstrated and went first. When he disappeared we decided to follow, after ensuring that no one was watching we walked through the glass. Dumbledore was patiently waiting for us and led us towards the receptionist desk.

"Eye treatment is on the 3rd floor," the lady at the desk said boredly when we told her what we needed.

We took the stairs to the third floor since we didn't want to go in the elevator because of a new fear I had of people trapping me in tight spaces. When we got to the third floor we had to go to another receptionist desk and tell the receptionist what we needed. We were told to sit down and wait for Healer Matthews. 10 minutes of waiting Healer Matthews arrived and herded us into a room where there were potions and bottles of mixtures on shelves.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, how may I help you?" Healer Matthews asked.

"Hello Ryan, Dylan here needs his eyesight back before he can go to Hogwarts in September. Can you heal them for him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course that should be easy, come over here Dylan."

I was worried and hoping that this wasn't a trick, hoping that Igg Dylan would be able to get his eyesight back. Healer Matthews didn't look or act like the labcoat scientists back at the school but since we escaped I have been scared of closed in places, anywhere that smells and looks like the school, and white labcoats. St Mungos seemed alright, there was no suringes, needles, but lots of potions and books everywhere. There was three certificates on the walls showing that the healer wasn't an assistant but that he knew what he was doing unless he was an imposter. Dylan was shaking and when the healer gave him a bottle of potion(I don't know what it was called) he spat it out everywhere.

"Yes it's not suppose to taste good but you need to drink it once a day for about a week and your eyesight will stay." The healer told Dylan and the rest of us as well.

Dylan wasn't listening he was looking around the room and I knew he had his eyesight back when he smiled and gasped once he saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you so much," Dylan said happily to the healer and the rest of us smiled when he walked over to us.

"Well thank you for helping him Ryan but we better be off I need to give them their Hogwarts letters." Dumbledore said saying goodbye.

"I can remember when I got my first Hogwarts letter, good times I had at Hogwarts. Goodbye Professor Dumbledore." Healer Matthews said talking to us then saying goodbye.

"Bye Ryan and remember call me Albus you aren't a school student anymore."

We walked out of the room thanking the receptionists as we headed towards the ground floor and out the door.

"Instead of taking the Knight Bus back home we will apparate since it is quicker and cheaper, everyone grab my arm and hold onto each other." Dumbledore explained. "It is going to be harder since there is more of you, I'm only allowed to side along apparate one of you not 8 people but we'll see what happens."

Oh no I thought if he isn't allowed to apparate more than one of us then what is going to happen when he apparates with us all. He did it before when we were going to mum's back that was only 6 of us so he must be powerful enough to apparate with all of us then. I grabbed onto his arm and picked up Amelia and held onto Hamish (I'm trying to use their real names) and Dumbledore apparated us back home. I felt the exact same as last time and it was hard for me to stand up again without throwing up. When I stood up and made sure everyone was alright I saw the street we were living on, our house was at number 14 Spinners End. Next door I saw a red haired girl sitting by the window watching us, whoops I thought now this girl is going to have to know about wizards and witches.

The girl ran out of her house and stopped at the fence, "Your witches and wizards." She shouted over at us.

Dumbledore looked at the girl, "and you must be Lily Evans, yes they are witches and wizards going to Hogwarts at the same time as you but don't tell anyone you don't know about the magic world okay."

The girl called Lily nodded and introduced herself, "I'm Lily Evans, a witch in a non magic family, who are you."

"I looked at her hoping that she was just trying to be friendly. "I'm Max and these are my cousins, Dylan, Gaz I mean Hamish and Amelia. Over their is my adoptive siblings Nick and Monique." I said pointing at the flock, "and that's my mum and half sister Ella."

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Lily asked me.

"I think so but I don't know much about since I found out yesterday." I told her.

"I was just about to give them their letters," Dumbledore explained and led us into the house once everyone was standing up.

"I'll see you later then Lily," I said hoping I could make a friend other then my family before I go to Hogwarts.

We all walked inside a Lily walked back inside her own house which was about the same size as ours. Dumbledore pulled out three identical envelopes and handed one each to Nick, Dylan and I. I opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of weird paper.

"Thats called parchment, it's what the wizards write on." Dumbledore told me as I read through my letter.

'Dear Maximum Ride.

We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hogwarts Express is the school train which leaves on September the 1st at exactly 11:00am on platform 9¾. Inclosed is a letter of all the equipment and uniform that you need which can be found in Diagon Alley. We hope to see you at Hogwarts on September the 1st.

Yours sincerely Professor Mcgonagall.'

I looked at the other piece of parchment and read through it.

'First years going to Hogwarts will need:

At least 2 of everything for the uniform.  
-black skirts  
-white shirts  
-black school robes  
- only 1 black hat  
-2 black school jumpers that can be changed to your house colours  
-and 2 plain ties that can also be changed to your house colours.

Equipment  
-Books:  
-Hogwarts a History  
-Standish Book of Spells (grade 1)  
-A complete guide of Defence Against the Dark Arts, (grade 1)  
-Potions and ingredients (grade 1)  
- A guide to the stars

-a wand  
- a 3rd size copper or bronze cauldron  
- a school size wizard trunk (provided with cauldron)

Each student is allowed to bring a pet as long as it a cat, owl or toad/frog.

Please note that first years aren't allowed their own broom at school until second year.  
This is all found in Diagon Alley and a teacher or wizard will help you find your way there.

Yours sincerely Professor McGonagall.'

"Wow I just wonder how much this is all going to cost," mum said reading over my shoulder, "plus the cost of the school fees and I suppose that wizards use different coins and payment then what we use."

"Don't worry Dr Martinez you can easily change you muggle money over at the Gringotts bank and we will help you get a job and help you with the finances for the school gear." Dumbledore assured her. "Now I have to leave but if you set a date I'll be able to get someone to take you to Diagon Alley and I'll get you set up to the floo network." then he was gone.

"What's the floo network?" I asked mum.

"I don't know, Ella's dad was a wizard before he died but when he met me we moved to America and lived like muggles."

"So Ella could be a witch as well," I told mum excitedly.

"Yes she could, but don't tell her until we know if she is I don't want to get her hopes up."

"Okay, can I go outside with the others?"

"Yep stay here though, don't wonder off and leave you letter here."

I put my letter on the table with Nick's and Dylan's then went outside to play with the others in the sun. Across the road from our house was a park so the houses were only on one side of the road. Down the road at number 25 Spinner's end I saw the red haired girl Lily talking to a boy around her age. He was wearing shabby clothes and had greasy black hair. Lily saw me watching them and waved at me. I waved back and turned back to the others messing around. I knew that we couldn't let our wings out while there were people watching but they were getting saw being pulled in without being stretched out. I was going to go and fly around to night if I could because I knew I wouldn't be able to fly much at Hogwarts if there wasn't going to be people like us. At around lunchtime mum called us inside for sandwiches and something to eat. I heard someone calling out next door and saw a woman calling out for Lily and Petunia. Before I went inside I saw Lily with a girl maybe two years older than her. The girl was tall and slender with light blue eyes and brown hair like the woman in the doorway which must be their mum. The mum had bright green eyes like Lily's so they must have all been related.

"Max are you coming inside dear," mum said from the kitchen.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stopped watching Lily and her family and went inside to get something to eat. Us bird kids need to eat more than average kids because (well I don't know why) but we ate way more than Ella and mum, even Amelia ate a lot more than Ella and she's only three.

"Dr Martinez can we go to the park after lunch," Monique asked.

"Sure I'll come too, and Monique you and Nick should start calling me mum, and Dylan, Hamish and Amelia you need to start calling me aunty or aunt."

We cleaned up the table and got ready to go to the park. Of course we weren't the only one's there. Lily and her sister were there. It's weird because now that I've met her she seems to be everywhere I am. The park had lots of open space plus a playground that the Lily came over and asked me what I knew about Hogwarts then told me what she knew. She introduced me to her sister Petunia who didn't actknowledge me and decided to go home since Lily wasn't playing with her.

"Sorry she's been a bit grumpy since Severus told me I'm a witch and she isn't one." Lily told me apologising for her sisters actions.

"It's okay, who's Severus?" I asked.

"Severus is the boy who lives down the street, I was with him today when you saw me." She replied. "I was wondering do you want to be friends since we're both going to Hogwarts and live next door?"

"Sure I replied, we just moved here from America and I don't know anyone besides you and my family."

I looked around at the others, Nick, Dylan and Hamish were playing together and Dylan was smiling so hard that I could tell he was ecstatic about getting his eyesight back. Amelia was sitting next to mum and Nudge and Ella were pushing each other on the swings.

"So how come your cousins live with you?" Lily asked me.

"Well Dylan isn't Hamish' and Amelias brother but their cousin as well, both their mum's were in the same car when it had an accident. I don't know how Dylan's dad died but Amelia's and Hamish's dad walked out on their mum when Amelia was born." I told her trying to remember our background story. In the end depending on how well I know Lily I might end up telling her the truth about us.

"I'm so sorry, so I guess your family has had a lot of drama." Lily said.

"Yeah I guess but we look after each other and rarely fight."

I didn't know how long we were at the playground for but Lily had to leave and we left we the sun was going down making the sky pink and purple. Living in the school I rarely saw the sun set or rise since I was always in a cage but I knew that this was something people liked to watch every now and then. Tea was delicious mum made two lasagnes but that still wasn't enough to satisfy our hunger. She looked in Jeb's files that Dumbledore left with her and found out that Nick, Dylan, Monique and I needed about 3 000 calories a day and that Amelia and Hamish could eat around 2 500 calories a day in winter. Mum got out a calender and started marking down dates like our birthday and when we were going to school. Ella, Nudge and Hamish were going to go to a muggle school until they were 11 and Angel was going to go to a preschool so she could be prepared for school when she turned five. The muggle schools start a week after Hogwarts does and get to come home every day but I wanted to try out this magic stuff so I didn't mind staying until the Christmas holidays. I approached mum who was writing down Nick's and Dylan's birthday in the box for the 23rd of June which was in just over a week's time.

"Hey mum why don't we go to Diagon Alley on the 23rd of June for Nick and Dylan's birthday?" I asked her.

"That's a great idea and I know a present that I can get for your birthday but your going to have to wait until then." Mum told me.

I had never gotten a birthday present before so I could wait another week to get one. "What will you get Hamish?" I asked since his birthday last week on the 4th and today was the 14th of June.

"I don't know maybe some toys and cars, he may get his present before you and the older boys though."

"That's okay and one more thing would I be able to go fly around tonight?" I asked mum.

"Only if you go with Nick and Dylan and are back before 11." Mum said. Mum was really nice and kind to us all, she was strict when she had to be like when Hamish was jumping on the couch with his shoes on as well and when Amelia was eating the table but she was caring and okay with our wings and how much we ate.

When the younger kids were asleep, Dylan, Nick and I went outside and across to the park where we spread our wings and shot into the sky. Since it was dark no one could see us or I hoped that no one could see us. We didn't fly for very long, only saw the the town from the sky and at night before landing back in the park and walking back home. It was 10 oclock when we got home and mum was waiting up for us. We went to bed and I dreamt of Hogwarts and magic.


	2. Diagon Alley and Birthday Surprises

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley and Birthday Presents

The week went quickly; I spent time with mum, Ella and the flock and also spent a lot of time with Lily and met Severus a few times. I didn't know what Lily saw in Severus and he always told her she would be an awesome Slytherin when they got to Hogwarts. He didn't include me in their conversations although Lily tried. Lily also told me, Nick and Dylan what Severus told her since he wouldn't tell me. Soon it was the 23rd and I surprised Nick and Dylan by waking them up in the morning and Dumbledore came over also surprising them. Mum and I didn't tell the others when we were going to Diagon Alley, Lily and her family were also coming with us since I invited her and it saved Dumbledore from making two trips. We met Lily's parents who instantly started talking to mum and Petunia came but didn't say anything. Dumbledore told us that we would be taking the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore explained to us what the floo network was, I was horrified. We had to step into the fire while the flames were burning, chuck some dust over them and say the Leaky cauldron loud and clear before we were taken to there by floo. Dumbledore lit the fire and showed mum and Mr and Mrs Evans how to make sure it was safe to step in, he demonstrated what we had to do and when he said the Leaky Cauldron he disappeared. Nick went next followed by Hamish and like Dumbledore they disappeared. Mum said she would go last with Amelia encase she didn't say it right because Dumbledore explained the consequences. I went after Monique followed by Dylan, Mr Evans, Lily, Petunia, Mrs Evans then Ella, Mum and Amelia. We all ended up in a dark dirty wizard's pub and it was the right place since Dumbledore was there with Nick and Hamish. We met Tom the land lord who directed us to the back of the pub where the bins where and told us that was how we would get into Diagon Alley from London. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped certain bricks before they moved and created a pathway into the most colourful and magical place I had ever seen. We first went to Gringotts the wizarding bank and got a bank account and changed our muggle money into gallons, sickles and knuts. Before we went in Dumbledore explained that the bank was managed by Goblins with the occasional witch and wizard but consist mostly of goblins. After we left the bank we split up into groups, Nick, Dylan and Hamish were going with Dumbledore and Mr Evans to get their stuff while the girls and I went with Mum and Mrs Evans to get our stuff. Mum had given the boys enough money to buy their school supplies and a little extra for something to eat. We went to Flourish and Bolts first and got our books then ran into the boys and Madam Maxine's. Madam Maxine fitted us for our school clothes and told us that they would be ready at the end of the day once we finished shopping. Both groups went to get the wands together since Dumbledore suggested that it would be better if only those who were going to Hogwarts entered Olivander's and got our wands. Mum disappeared with Amelia and Ella while Mr Evans and Dumbledore waited outside with the others including Petunia. Mrs Evans came inside the wand shop with Nick, Dylan, Lily and I so she could help us get our wands. Looking around the shop we couldn't see any wands or the shop keeper since most of these shops were run by only one person. As we approached the clustered desk an old man appeared from the back of his shop. He introduced himself as Olivander and told us that the wand chooses the wizard not the wizard chooses the wand. Nick and I exchange looks that said 'this guy is weird.' Mr Olivander measured Lily's right arm first which was to be her wand arm. After about five wands she had the right wand. I was fitted next and it only took three wands to try out before I found the right one it was 11 and a half inches, unicorn tail hair and pine. After Nick and Dylan were fitted for their wands and got the right one, we left the shop with a dazzled Mrs Evans. Mum was back and was holding a cage that was covered by a curtain; Ella and Amelia were also holding cages almost identical. Mum gave me the cage and said Happy Birthday while Amelia gave Dylan the cage she was holding and Ella gave Nick the cage she was holding. Inside the cage were the prettiest owls I had ever seen, they were also the only owls I had ever seen. My owl was a brown barn owl with red feathers at the end of its wings. Apparently owls are used in the magic world to send letters to each other. Dylan had a small pygmy black feathered owl and Nick had a spotted black and white owl. I named my owl Magnum, Dylan named his owl Shadow, and Nick named his owl Fang, (wonder where he got that name from?) The last stop for the girls was to get our cauldron from the potion shop while the boys had to go to Flourish and Bolts to get their school books. Lily and I got matching cauldrons and trunks with our names engraved in them. We met the boy outside the ice-cream shop which had just opened. While we were eating our ice creams we walked past the Quiditch shop which had a bunch of kids standing around the window looking at a polished and shiny new broom on display. I didn't see the big fuss and neither did Lily but I didn't care since I could already fly without a broom because of my wings. The broom everyone was admiring was the latest broom called the Nimbus 500 and was the fastest broom yet. We got our clothes from Madam Maxine's and payed for them so we could leave and take our shopping home. Because we were in such a big group our stuff was evenly distributed around so one person wasn't carrying around everything. We used the floo to get back home but Dumbledore sent our new possessions home so we didn't have to take it in the floo. Instead of saying the Leaky Cauldron in the fire place we had to say 14 Spinners End. Back home I tumbled out of the fireplace and quickly moved out of the way as Dylan came through the fire place. Our school stuff was already in four piles mine, Dylan's, Nick's and Lily's. Once everyone was back we said goodbye to Dumbledore and saw Lily and her family go back home.

The rest of June passed quickly and July came and went. Ella celebrated her 9th birthday and besides us only the Evans were invited. Lily and I got on really well and became good friends. Petunia was invited but didn't want to come. Dylan and Nick organised a present from all of us for Ella which was the new broom that we saw in the Quiditch shop. Ella ended up showing witch features so Dylan and Nick decided that we would all put money together and buy her a broom and then she could fly with us. Behind our house was a big empty patch that was for any nearby wizards and witches to use and fly around. Muggles saw a big broken down building and didn't go anywhere near it. We had a gate that led towards the field and we fly around there with Ella and mum watching us during the day, we also let our owls fly around since they always came back and flew with them sometimes. Of course we never flew when Lily wasn't around, she may be my best friend but I wasn't ready to tell her our biggest secret. Mum got Ella a Quiditch book which told her how to fly, some new clothes and two tickets for a kid friendly concert so that she and Monique could go. Ella also got a broom cleaning set from Lily and her parents.

July went and I spent my spare time reading Hogwarts a History, I wanted to know as much as I could before I went to Hogwarts because even if there were muggle borns that don't know much I didn't want the pure bloods and half bloods to look down on me. Lily had already finished the book. I don't know how she finished it since it is so boring but I wanted to know the basics like what are the four houses. I read about how Slytherins needed to be sly and cunning, Gryffindors were bold and courageous, Ravenclaws were smart and Hufflepuffs were loyal and kind. I could be a Slytherin but I wanted to be a Gryffindor. On August 2nd we all celebrated Monique's 9th birthday she and Ella were at the concert so we were planning a surprise birthday party. The concert went until lunch time so all those that were invited were hiding in the living room. Banners were hung up, helium balloons touching the ceiling and party food spread across the table. Lily and a few other girls from around the neighbourhood were invited and holding wrapped presents in her arms. I planned Monique's gift and mum chipped in. We had set up a private shopping trip for Monique and a friend. We were giving her $100 plus some extra for the friend which we were hoping would be Ella. The two girls were picked up by mum who was working at her new job as the local vet until 11 leaving us supervised by the Evans. When the door opened and the two girls chattering away walked in we jumped out of our hiding spots, flicked on the lights and yelled SURPRISE! Monique had the one of her best days and loved her present since she loved clothes and fashion. The next birthday was Amelia's 4th three weeks later. It was only a family party but Lily came over to say hello and give Amelia her present. Amelia was given so many toys that she had to put some in the spare room to give her enough room to move in her room.

2 days later Dylan, Nick and I were stuffing school stuff in our trunk, we didn't have to wear our school robes until we were on the train close to Hogwarts. We were meeting Lily at the station and Severus was going with her. Mum told us to pack some ordinary clothes for the days we didn't have to wear school clothes; I was all packed and had double checked that I had everything when I went do stairs to see a whinging Amelia.

"But I want to go too," she said stubbornly.

Amelia was getting better at her talking since she arrived because we weren't taught very well at the school. Dylan, Nick and I weren't very good at spelling but could write neatly and read long words. Hamish and Monique were making sure that they could read and write before they went to school and Amelia didn't have to worry as long as she could talk.

"Amelia you'll be able to go when your 11," I said picking her up off the ground.

"But I want to go now." She replied stubbornly.

"You can't go until you are old enough to get a wand and are 11," Dylan said from behind me.

"There you see, Hamish, Ella and Monique can't go yet either and you'll be able to play with them while we can't." I told her, "plus you can't take all your toys with you."

Amelia thought about it then decided that she didn't want to leave her toys when mum came back into the room and Amelia ran out.

"Are you two all pack?" she asked as Dylan helped himself to a chocolate chip cookie. Mum's cookies were the best.

"Yep I'm just waiting for Magnum to come back." I told her and grab a cookie before Dylan ate them all.

"Same," Dylan said with a mouthful of cookies.

Soon everyone was downstairs helping themselves to cookies. Mum had a rule that we could only have four at a time and once everyone had four you could get more. Dylan was waiting for everyone to finish their four cookies then he grabbed the last four.

"Well remind me to make a big breakfast tomorrow." Mum said laughing.

A tawny owl tapped on our window with an envelope tied around its leg. Mum went and untied it gave the owl the cookie in her hand and showed us the envelope. It had the Hogwarts crest on it and once we opened it we got our scarlet train tickets. Platform 9 and ¾ it said.


	3. Hogwarts

I woke up early on September 1st and went down stairs once I smelt breakfast cooking. Mum was cooking four different things at the same time. There were pancakes in one pan, bacon and eggs in the other, toast in the toaster and sausages in the last pan.

"Here mum let me help you." I said as I flipped the cooked pancakes onto a plate.

"Thanks Max."

By the time everyone was down to the kitchen breakfast was done and Hamish who was down first after me couldn't wait any longer. The food and plates were placed on the table and everyone dug in. Dylan who was glad he could see again was able to grab food from different plates without a hassle for once. Once dishes were packed away and trunks were downstairs we started to pack the car and hop in. The Evans left a few minutes before us so it wasn't a surprise when they got to Kings Cross station before us. I gave Lily a short hug and got three trolleys to carry our trunks, one for me, Dylan and Nick. Of course there wasn't a platform 9 and ¾ to be seen but when Dylan spoke up everyone listened.

"Remember when we went to St Mungos, how we walked through the window of the closed shop maybe we're supposed to do something like that here." He said.

Everyone looked at each other then back at Dylan like he was a genius. We walked around trying to find somewhere to walk through and by the time we heard a lady say platform 9 and ¾ this way we had to follow. The lady and her scruffy haired son stopped in front of a brick barrier in-between platforms 9 and 10. The lady saw us watching them but once she saw our trunks she knew that we weren't random muggles.

"Watch what we do," she said with a huff and walked through the barrier dragging her son behind her.

Severus followed after them and disappeared like the lady and her son so we knew that this was the right place. Lily went next followed by her parents then Nick, Dylan Hamish, Me, Ella and Monique and Mum and Amelia. As soon as I crossed through the barrier wincing as I went through and moved out of the way I saw the big scarlet train puffing out steam. The conductor was outside the train helping students put their trunks in a compartment underneath the train. He made sure we all had our school robes out in a separate bag. Lily was saying goodbye to her parents while Severus was standing off to the side. I turned around and hugged mum promising to write and see her in the Christmas Holidays. Nick and Dylan also hugged mum and said goodbye. We hoped on the train 5 minutes before it was going to leave and found an empty compartment to put our stuff in. Lily soon joined us as we hung out the window waving goodbye to our parents.

"Where's Severus?" I asked.

"I don't know he just left." Lily asked.

The train began to move as we sat down and talked about what we thought Hogwarts would be like. Two boys came past and asked if they could sit in our compartment since the others were completely full or filled with people that didn't look nice.

"Can we sit here?" The shaggy haired boy from before asked.

"Sure I guess." Nick replied.

"I'm Sirius Black," the shaggy haired boy said.

"I'm James Potter," the other boy with glasses and messy brown hair said.

"I'm Max, this is Lily, Nick and Dylan," I said pointing to the others as I introduced them.

The boys started a conversation and Lily and I talked about many things when the food trolley came past. I never tried wizard sweets before so Dylan, Nick, Lily and I bought the best looking sweets and shared them between us. James and Sirius also let us try the food that they bought.

"So how do you guys all know each other?" James asked.

"Well, Nick is my adoptive brother, Dylan is my cousin and Lily is my neighbour." I said.

"Are you all muggles?" Sirius asked.

I was going to say why are you? but Nick butted in before me, "Yes," he said bluntly.

Severus came past and invited himself to sit down. "Hey Lily I found some people I you should meat if you're going to be a Slytherin."

I knew that Lily didn't want to be a Slytherin but a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but she stood up anyway."

"A Slytherin, why would you want to be a Slytherin?" James asked rudely.

"Why what's wrong with being in Slytherin?" Lily asked angrily.

"Well most of them turn out bad." James answered.

"My whole family's in Slytherin," Sirius blurted out.

"I thought you were alright," James jokingly said.

"Hopefully I'll break the pattern. But James is right my parents and family worship the dark arts and hate muggles." Sirius said.

"Do you hate muggles?" I asked.

"I don't know any so I don't have an opinion." He replied

"Come on Lils stay here I need your company otherwise I'll be surrounded by these four." I begged.

"Come with us then I'm not going to stay anywhere with these 2." She said pointing towards James and Sirius.

I thought she was going a bit over the top but then again Severus was her only friend before I came but he did have dark features, like not wanting to be around friendly people, always disappearing and wanting to be with the Slytherins.

"Come on Severus let's find another compartment," Lily said looking at the boys before storming out.

"Bye Snivelius," Sirius sneered after them.

"Yeah see ya Snivelius," James mimicked.

"Well done guys," I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey what did we do?" both boys asked at the same time.

"You just embarrassed my best friend."

"So the greasy haired boy will be in Slytherin and he thinks she will, I know that your friend isn't going to be a Slytherin," James said.

"Yes I know that but you don't have to make fun of her and Severus." I said getting angry at them.

"Okay were sorry." Sirius cowering under my glare.

"You better apologise to her later on." I said storming out to find Lily.

I looked down the train and found Severus sitting with some older students that didn't look friendly and luckily Lily wasn't in there with them. A few more compartments at the end of the train I found Lily with two other girls.

"Hey is it alright if I sit here?" I asked.

Lily looked happy that see me and the other girls nodded.

"I'm Max," I said introducing myself.

"I'm Karalee and this is Freda." The girl closest to the window said.

"Are you both starting Hogwarts this year?" I asked wanting to have a nice conversation, I didn't mind the boys in the other compartment but Lily was a nice friend that I wanted to keep.

"No this is my second year but Freda is starting her 1st year." Karalee said. "I'm the top of the year in the Ravenclaw house." She boasted.

I looked at Lily and she looked back at me, we both knew that this girl thought she was the best and a bit of a snob. Her hair was perfectly straight as it crept down the back of her head. She was already in her Hogwarts robes and her nails were painted to perfection in a bright blue. Freda was different her head was buried in a book, and she had bushy hair sticking out everywhere. The book she was reading looked like a horror and she was still wearing whatever she wanted. Freda looked like the silent type while Karalee was still talking, since she was talking about Hogwarts I decided to listen and pretend to be interested while she went on and on.

An older student with bright red hair stuck his head through the door, "we're almost at Hogwarts so you may want to put on your uniform," he said and hurried to the next compartment.

"Oh no," I heard Lily gasp. "I've left my robes in the other compartment."

I knew that she didn't want to go back just in case the two boys were still there. "I'll get them for you."

I quickly ran back down the corridor and knocked on the compartment door just in case the boys were changing.

"Umm I need to get Lily's robes," I muttered as James opened the door. He looked like he was about to apologies but I bet him to it, "It's not me you need to apologise to but Lily, I don't care about what you did to Severus since I think your right about him but leave Lily out of it and don't talk to him or about him in front of Lily, got it." I grabbed Lily's uniform and noticed another taller boy with tattered second hand robes and bright blue eyes. "Hi I'm Max," I said to him then walked out and could here Nick and Dylan howling with laughter, I had to smile at that and headed back to the compartment Lily was in passing the red haired boy in as he walked into the boys compartment. Freda was already changed and was back to reading her book while Lily was sitting nervously waiting for me to come back.

"There you go, and it's alright I didn't mind getting them." I told her as I grabbed my bundle of clothes that I had shoved under the seat. I was a little nervous about getting changed, what happened if someone saw my wings. I had my back against the seat as I pulled my school shirt on and jumper over the top and got into my skirt with ease. I had left my owl with Nick and Dylan so hopefully they would bring him out for me. Once I was changed the train came to a halting stop and the conductor announced that we were at Hogsmade station. I hoped off the train and scanned the platform for Nick and Dylan hoping that they had Magnum. Lily disappeared but Freda was walking next to me her book under her arm. I saw Nick and Dylan carrying there owls and Magnum when they saw me I took Magnum's cage from them and placed it with the other animal cages by the trunks and the boys did the same. I saw older students getting into horseless carriages but I couldn't see Lily or any other first years all I could see was the backs of other students dressed in their uniforms and black robes flowing behind them.

"Firs years over here," a loud voice boomed. "Firs years over here."

I looked up and saw the person who was talking. He would have to be the biggest person I have ever seen.

"Firs years over here and 4 to a boat." He boomed again.

"Are you a giant?" a small boy behind me asked.

"Half giant and gamekeeper of Hogwarts, you need to get in the boat and then we can get to the castle." The half giant said and directing us to a boat.

I couldn't see Lily and hoped that she was already in a boat. I hoped into a boat with Nick and Dylan and we were joined by a tall black haired girl with a nasty expression on her face. Our boat started to move and I saw Sirius and James in a boat with the tall boy and Freda was with them reading her book again. I looked around and still couldn't see Lily anywhere, with her red hair she should be easy to find. I saw her way in front on one of the first boats, she was sitting in a boat with Severus Snape and another boy and girl but I couldn't see their faces. Behind us was the small boy, an Asian girl, talking to a girl with dark brown hair and a boy with brown eyes and blonde hair. The half giant was in the last boat two boats behind ours and made sure no one else was on the platform before his boat magically drifted towards the castle. I remembered reading in Hogwarts a History and the author said, '_the first look at Hogwarts is the best look and memory of the castle I had_.' Sure enough as soon as saw the castle everyone gasped, except for the girl in the boat with us. Freda even closed her book long enough to get a good view. It was the biggest castle I had ever seen and the lights were so bright against the dark sky. As we got closer I could see the doors were big enough to let two of the gamekeepers in at a time. Even if I had a camera it wouldn't capture the castle perfectly it was something you had to see with your own eyes. It wasn't a long boat trip and it was lucky that it wasn't raining because we would have been drenched. The small boy that was in the boat behind us fell in and was splashing around before the Gamekeeper rescued him and pulled him out with one arm. Once we reached the castle and saw the last stragglers getting out of a carriage and walking through the dark ebony wooden doors we were greeted by a witch a bit older than mum with a stern look on her face.

"Good evening I am Professor McGonagall, in a moment you will go through these doors and will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your families, your triumphs will earn you points and rule breaking will lose you points. The four houses are Rowena Rawnclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." She walked of then came back a few minutes later. I had enough time to join Lily and stand next to her; of course Dylan and Nick followed but stood next to the boys from the compartment on the train. "They are ready for you now." She said and led us through the doors into the massive hall known as the Great Hall. I looked up at the ceiling; it was enchanted to look like the sky outside so you could see the stars twinkling. We stop walking and once I stopped looking at the roof I looked around to see that we were walking through the hall two tables on each side of us. On one side were the students wearing the Hufflepuff colours at the far table with the Ravenclaws sitting closer to the middle of the room. On the other side was the Gryffindors then the Slytherins closer to the wall. I gulped when I looked at the Slytherins, Sirius was right they didn't look very friendly. We stopped in front of a stool with a tattered old hat sitting on it. The hat looked like it moved and a groove in the brim looked like a mouth moving.

"When I was freshly made I was given a charm that acted like brains.  
the four founders of Hogwarts gave me a job so that when they were gone I could represent their names.  
Rowena Ravenclaw, well she was smart and vain.  
I know she said everyone else will be the same.  
Salazar Slytherin he wanted those just like him,  
Pure cunning and sly what better kids then that.  
Godric Gryffindor well he was brave like a lion,  
anyone courageous and brave well they're welcome in my house.  
And Helga Hufflepuff well she wasn't fussed,  
I'll have the rest as long as there loyal and friendly.  
Now little ones where will you go?  
It's my job to place you with your foes."

The hat sang and finished his song as Professor McGonagall unscrolled a scroll.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head.  
Freda Aniston."

She walked up and the hat was placed on her head, "books and brains of course you belong in Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

"Kennan Abbot,"

"Hmm friendly and loyal, Hufflepuff!" 

The hat had sorted five other people two Slytherins, one Ravenclaw and two other Hufflepuffs.

"Sirius Black," the professor looked bored when she said his name like she knew which house he was going to be in.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted so loud that everyone gasped and the Slytherins and Gryffindors were surprised.

Amelia Bones was another Hufflepuff and she looked pleased with the results. After two people Lily was next. The hat took its time before shouting Gryffindor and she was the second one after Sirius to join one of the middle tables. The list went on and on and I became really hungry. I watch Dylan go up to the stool.

"Hmm interesting but you'll be best in Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

There were 8 Hufflepuff's, 9 Slytherins, 6 Ravenclaws and 4 Gryffindors but the tall boy with blue eyes named Remus Lupin became the 5th Gryffindor.

"Nick Martinez."

Nick walked up to the sorting hat and it was placed on his head, "Gryffindor." The hat said.

People with the last names, N and O were sorted then it was P's there were two first years with the last name starting with P and both where Gryffindors. I was called to be sorted next hoping that I could be in Gryffindor with all the others.

"Hmm interesting," the hat murmured but only to me, "you're smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, sly and cunning enough to be a Slytherin and have courage to be a Gryffindor but not enough loyalty to become a Hufflepuff so you better be..." I cut the hat of please, please be Gryffindor. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and I felt relieved to walk over to the Gryffindor table and join my family and Lily.

"Severus Snape."

Of course Severus was the last Slytherin to be sorted and I was the last Gryffindor. The sorting finished when Henry Warwick was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"I have a few words to say but that can wait until after the feast." Dumbledore said his voice raised, "Dig in." At his words food appeared above the tables and I wasn't the first one to grab the food and neither was Dylan for once, Sirius Black was stuffing his face with the variety of food in front of him. Once we had all finished eating and had as much desert as possible Dumbledore spoke again. "I am asked to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limit to all students at all times, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that duelling is not to happen in the corridors, only in the classrooms and courtyards. Now off to bed."

We followed the red haired prefect to the Gryffindor tower which just had to be at the top of the castle on the opposite side from the great hall. We stopped in front of a portrait and the painting of a fat lady was moving.

"Password?" she mumbled.

"Godric," the prefect said.

The portrait swung opened and we stepped past into the scarlet red and gold common room. There was a fireplace not started since the days were still warm, numerous number of scarlet leather couches around a few tables and the odd wooden chair and desk by the windows and at the back of the room.

"Now boys dormitories to up the stairs to your left and girls the same on your right. All your possessions have been brought up to you; I suggest you go to bed since classes start tomorrow morning after breakfast." The red haired prefect said and directed us to our rooms.

Lily and I hurried up the staircases towards the right followed by a girl with short cut blonde straight hair and a girl with long flowing brown hair. I immediately jumped on the bed right next to the window and dragged my trunk and owl over to the bed while the other three girls were fighting over the other beds. Lily won the bed right next to mine and the girl with the brown hair got the bed on the left of mine and the other girl's bed was directly across from mine since the four beds were set up in a circle. I introduced myself to the other two girls and found out that the brunette was called Kerry Scott and Alice Smith was the strawberry blonde. Kerry was small, with hazel eyes, and Alice was tall (but not as tall as me) with deep misty blue eyes. After the introduction Lily grabbed her P, Js and pulled the red curtains closed around her four poster bed. I did the same and heard the other curtains closing. Once I opened the curtains again no one moved but sounded asleep breathing heavily. I tried to go to sleep but I just couldn't, I was excited and nervous at the same time, I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about mum, Ella, Monique, Hamish and Amelia were back home when I remembered that I could send them a letter by Magnum. I grabbed out some parchment and wrote to mum telling her I was alright, in Gryffindor with Dylan, Nick and Lily and about the other people I met like Sirius, James, Kerry and Alice. After a long letter and asking her to say hi to the others for me I went down to the common room to let Magnum out.

"So you couldn't sleep either." A guy said from behind me.


	4. Routines

Just a reminder I don't own Harry Potter, J. does. I also don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. This is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think, Thank you to Ukrainanelfhorse for being my first reviewer. I apologise if there is any spelling and grammar mistakes (I haven't finished school yet) I'm sorry if the sorting song is corny but I didn't want to use one from the other Harry Potter books. Also please note that Keenan Abbot was supposed to get sorted before Freda and here is chapter and Review,

SpringBabe

Chapter 4: Routines.

"So you couldn't sleep," either a guy said from behind me.

I turned around and saw James Potter, Sirius Black, Dylan, Nick and that Remus Lupin guy. I was glad to see Dylan and Nick, didn't mind seeing James and Sirius as long as they were nice to me and I didn't know Remus but as long as he doesn't turn into an Eraser I wouldn't mind getting to know him.

"No I couldn't get to sleep just needed to think and was sending a letter." I told them all.

I tied the letter around Magnum's leg and opened the window to let her out. Once she flew away I sat back on the couch joined by the five boys.

"Look Max we are really sorry for..." James began to apologise but I cut hin off.

"I already told you it's not me you have to apologise to its Lily, I don't like Severus any more than you do and since we are all Gryffindors why don't we forget about it and be friends." I said fast hoping they would catch on. Sirius and James just sat there with a blank look on their face and mouths wide open while Dylan and Nick cracked up laughing followed by me and Remus. Sirius and James joined in the laughter once they got over their shocked expressions.

Remus had something odd about him, a secret that he had that he couldn't share with anyone. I wondered if he was like us in ways, I doubted that he had wings but maybe he isn't completely human. Sirius and James stopped apologising to me and started to include me in normal conversations. I looked at the clock and saw that we should all be in bed if classes started tomorrow.

"Well I'm off to bed; I'll see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning." I told them all and headed up to my dorm.

I managed to get to sleep after that and woke up the next morning before the other girls with a decent amount of sleep. I got changed in the adjoining bathroom and noticed that my jumper and tie had changed from black to maroon and the tie had stripes of gold. Once I was dressed and refreshed I went back into the dorm and found that the others were up. I should have woken up earlier to go fly around since my wings were tight from pulling them in.

Lily was the next one ready followed by Alice and Kerry. All three girls looked pretty in their uniform and all that I hoped was that my wings wouldn't show. We walked down to breakfast getting there in plenty of time and sat across from the boys. Lily was going to sit somewhere else but I pulled her down to sit next to me. I glanced at James and Sirius since this was the perfect oppertunitity for them.

"Umm Lily we're really sorry for what happened yesterday on the train but that boy just didn't look friendly, we never meant to insult you." James said looking down.

"Yeah really sorry," Sirius mimicked trying to sound sorry and going back to stuffing his face with food.

I helped myself and piled my plate high with food but Dylan had the most food on his plate followed by Sirius, Nick then me. The rest of our friends had a decent amount of food on their plate and Lily's eyes went wide when she saw how much was on mine. I managed to finish all the food with ease before an older student came around handing out our schedules. Today was Tuesday and we had missed out on double care for magical creatures and astronomy which was yesterday. Today we had transfiguration, flying classes, and potions. Transfiguration was right after breakfast then we had flying after that and potions after lunch. Once we were all finished we quickly headed upstairs to grab our books and found our way to transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

Halfway there we caught up to the boys since they took their books to the Great Hall with them for breakfast and since they were walking while we were running. We found the classroom just in time because the rest of the students were going in. Kerry, Alice, Lily and I found a table for four in the middle of the room and the boys sat behind and in front of us. Peter and Remus were in front of us next to two Ravenclaw girls and James, Sirius, Nick and Dylan were sniggering behind us. We were sharing this class with the Ravenclaws and they were on one side of the classroom and the Gryffindor were on the other side. A tabby cat walked in and sat at the front desk watching us. Instantly the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall and she began to talk to us about the subject.

Transfiguration wasn't too bad; I managed to transform my match stick into a button on the last attempt while Lily, James and Remus managed to transform their matchsticks on their first and second tries. Peter was the only one that wasn't able to transform his matchstick and set his on fire a few times and the first time singed his eyebrows. We left the class with homework which was to practise and have a sentence ready on why we need transfiguration in our lives. We headed to flying and luckily we were the only house for this class because transfiguration was a bit crowded. James boasted to us about how good he is at flying and how he was going to try out for the Quiditch team next year. By the time we got to the Quiditch pitch Lily had had enough and told him to shut up. I knew that she hadn't forgiven him and Sirius for the train scenario and that this would be a long grudge. Once we got to the pitch and I was thankful that it wasn't any further because I didn't want to hear James boast any longer and Lily was about to punch him. The pitch was green like the field behind our house but it wasn't grass growing but a mossy sort of plant. There were 10 brooms lined up in two lines and the flying teacher who looked like she had just finished school holding a broom in her hand.

"I am Madam Hooch your flying instructer. All first years take this class and I will teach you how to fly well and the basics of Quiditch so that you will be able to try out for the team next year. I also referee the Quiditch games starting this year and yes I have graduated from school Mr Black so you can put your hand down." Madam Hooch said and Sirius reluctantly put his hand down. "Now go stand by a broom place your hand over it and say up."

We did as we were told my broom moved to the side but not up into my hand. James' broom flew straight into his hand and proved that he really knew how to fly since he was the first one to hold a broom. Sirius was the next one, followed by Kerry, Nick, Me, Dylan, Remus, Alice, Lily and Peter but his broom hit him in the face breaking his nose and he was sent to the hospital wing missing our lesson.

We were told to kick off the ground, hover for a few seconds then land back on the ground. James of course was showing off and hovering higher than any of us and trying to land as perfect as possible. Once we landed Madam Hooch walked past and corrected our hand grip and sitting position. It was funny to see James sitting there acting like everything that he did was perfect when Madam Hooch whispered loudly in his ear telling him his hand position was wrong. James' face blushed red with embarrassment and we all crack up laughing. Once we were all sitting correctly we were allowed to fly for longer and show her what we could do on a broom. James and Sirius were showing off by doing hard and risky tricks. Dylan, Nick and I weren't afraid to try what the boys were doing since we had wings and could use them if we really needed to. I tried the loop that Sirius just did and was amazed to find out that I didn't need my wings to complete the trick. Sirius and James had their mouths hanging open once again and were surprised to see that I could do something that they could do when they have had more flying time then I had. The lesson had finished and Madam Hooch held me, Nick and Dylan back for a few minutes once the others had left the pitch and were meeting us in the Great Hall.

"I've heard about how you three can fly without brooms because of some wings, would I be able to see?" Madam Hooch asked.

I didn't know if we could trust her and looked at the other two.

"Of course if it's too personal you don't have to it must have been horrible growing up in a lab." She said.

I decided that we could show her as long as no one else was around. I pulled of my jumper and spread my wings out. Dumbledore performed a spell over our shirts so that if our wings made any holes when we spread them through the shirt they holes would be sealed as soon as we pulled our wings back in.

My wings were about 13 feet long and Madam Hooch gasped with amazement.

"Wow if only you could use those instead of the brooms." Madam Hooch said, she wasn't that old and when I asked her what year she graduated she told me that it was two years ago and that she got this job part time last year while she was a resereve Keeper for one of the professional Quiditch teams but because of a permanent injury that ended her career she was given the job full time this year. After saying goodbye the three of us headed to the Great Hall not knowing that a Ravenclaw prefect had seen me pull my wings out but didn't see my face so they didn't know who I was. We sat down with the others and Lily looked like she would rather sit at the other end of the table. As I was about to sit down Lily shouted at James.

"I don't care if you don't like him, It doesn't give you any right to speak about him like that and I'm not forgiving you until you show me that you can be a nice person that doesn't brag about himself every two minutes!" Lily yelled and stormed past me out of the Great Hall. I saw Severus Snape get up from the Slytherin table bumping into me and pushing me to the ground as he ran after Lily.

"Hey!" I shouted after him as Nick and Dylan helped me up and we sat down at the Gryffindor table. "What did we miss?" I asked as James looked guiltily at his plate and mumbled something that I didn't hear.

"You need to lay off Lily, she can hold a grudge for ages, you should have seen the grudge that she had on her sister before we came. Now stop pestering her because she doesn't seem to like you after the train ride and if you keep asking her for forgiveness she is just going to hate you more." I said sternly towards James.

Kerry and Alice chattered to me about the flying lesson we just had and started to predict what potions would be like. Kerry was a pureblood witch and Alice was a half blood so she knew about muggle and wizard items. I piled up my plate once again and ate it all before we headed off to potions down in the dungeons. The boys walked down with us and talked to us about the previous lessons and other things. James couldn't stop talking about flying once the topic was brought up and how he used to fly everyday back home, and the type of broom he had. James went on and on that even Sirius had his hands over his ears. Kerry, Alice and I tried to talk about something else but James was still ranting about him and flying. I looked around for Lily but I didn't see her anywhere. When we got to the door I saw Lily talking to Snape, James and the others said that Slytherins are only every called by their last names when the other houses talked about them and after he pushed me to the ground I started calling him Snape. I didn't want to talk to Snape and gave Lily a small smile from where we were standing, and she returned half a smile once she noticed who I was with. The door to the potions room was opened and a large round man was standing in the doorway directing us to our seats.

"I am Professor Slughorn, today we will be brewing a simple potion called Ferunis Gerden." The man boomed. "You will be in groups of two or three depending on the numbers. Get out you books and the potion is on the first page. The ingredients are up here on my desk but if you need more please see me and I'll get you some. Lily was sitting next to Snape and they already had a cauldron out and their books open so I went with Alice and Kerry. Alice and Kerry are really nice and friendly but Lily was the only person I was friends with before I came to Hogwarts and now that she doesn't like the boys in our house and year she may not be with me as much. I didn't see what she disliked about James and Sirius but since they apologised she has shown that she doesn't want to forgive them or like them. Alice, Kerry and I collected our ingredients and tried our hardest but the potion wasn't bubbling like it should. It was the right colour though but the Lily and Snape's cauldron was perfect, bubbling the right amount and the right purplish colour. James, Sirius and Peter were having trouble with their potion because Peter accidently poured too much flower juice and the potion was melting Sirius' brand new cauldron and spilling over the bench. I tried to ignore the commotion behind me and was trying to make the potion right. Alice was stirring and Kerry was helping me add the ingredients. Alice had stopped stirring and was watching the boys try to clean up their mess before the potions teacher saw them. The three boys were unsuccessful and Professor Slughorn was headed over towards them after seeing Lily's and Snape's potion. I was annoyed at Lily because she ditched me for Snape and is letting her anger at James and Sirius ruin the friendship between us. Once Professor Slughorn comes over to assist the boys clean up the mess Alice and I turn our attention back to the cauldron which is bubbling nicely and is the purplish colour that Lily's and Snape's is. Once Slughorn was finished with helping the boys he checked our cauldron.

"Well done girls that's exactly how the potion should be." He told us cheerfully.

I turned and smiled at Kerry, "what did you do?" I asked her nicely.

"I added a pinch of wormroot and mixed it one more time," she explained as I high fived her.

Alice picked up the text book, "but it doesn't say to add wormroot and Slughorn didn't leave any wormroot on the bench."

"I know I snuck in and got some from the storage cupboard while you two were watching the boys behind us." She said sneakily.

"Awesome now let's try to finish it." I told them.

We carefully read the instructions and did what they said but when it was difficult to cut the ashdrens Kerry grinded it and our potion had the exact same colour as the picture in the book when Slughorn told us to stop. I noticed that Lily and Snape were a shade off what it should look like and that we did better than them. Nick, Dylan and Remus were also close to the finishing product but no one was as close as we were. Slughorn went around the room and inspected all the potions, the three boys behind us had tried again in Peter's cauldron and put him in charge of stirring but they weren't exactly on the right path. Peter had stirred the potion too many times and James had left out an ingredient. Slughorn looked at our potion, gave us an encouraging smile then checked, the boys in front of us. At the end of the lesson Slughorn announced that he would be awarding ten points to each person from the group that made the best potion. When he announced that it was us I had to smile at Kerry and Alice and glance at Lily who was annoyed and happy for us at the same time.

Lily came walked with us up to the common room and acknowledged that the boys were there, she didn't mind Dylan and Nick it was just James and Sirius that got on her nerves. We put our books away started on our homework from McGonagall and Slughorn who gave us half a foot length on how we made our potion. Kerry, Alice and I agreed that we wouldn't mention the extra potion or that we didn't cut one of the ingredients and explained that we followed the rules. McGonagall's homework was easy and I was able to transfigure my quill into parchment and back before we went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Lily sat next to me and was quiet through the whole meal while the rest of us chattered about the potion experience that James, Peter and Sirius had. Just like normal Dylan had the most on his plate, followed by Sirius, Nick and me. Sirius and Dylan were having a competition on who could eat the most. I knew that because we were bird kids that we needed to eat a lot more but because Sirius was normal I didn't know that he could eat as much as Dylan. Sure enough Dylan one the competition and had a plate full of food more than Sirius, then desserts came and Dylan still managed to consume two plates of dessert while Sirius couldn't even manage a treacle tart. As we headed up to the Gryffindor tower I looked outside at the dark sky, if no one was in the common room later tonight or early in the morning I was going to go out and fly.

After a week of school we all got into the routine. On Monday mornings we didn't have any lessons then had Care of Magical Creatures after lunch and Astronomy after dinner. Tuesdays were full and we had Transfiguration then flying, lunch and potions with the Slytherins. Wednesdays we had charms, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Thursday was Transfiguration, Charms and Potions again then on Friday we had Herbology and Astronomy. Nick Dylan and I would fly every morning before anyone was up and get back to the common room for an hours sleep before breakfast. Lily was top of the class in Charms and Herbology, James in flying and DADA tying with me, and Transfiguration with Lily and Remus. Kerry was the top in Potions followed by Lily. I was up behind Lily and James in all my subjects except for DADA and we would all help each other out with homework. James and Sirius had already gotten a detention with Professor McGonagall for duelling with Snape and, Dylan Nick and I got caught by the caretaker Mr Filch one morning when we were coming inside from flying, our detention was a lot worse than James' and Sirius because we had to polish the trophies in the trophy cabinet. When Lily asked me why we were in detention and why we were up so early I told her that I was hungry and met the boys in the kitchen. Remus would disappear for a few days every month and we all wanted to know why. James and Sirius were trying to get it out of him and he just said that he was visiting his sick grandma.

One morning when we were flying above the school we saw Professor Dumbledore come out of a hole underneath a ferocious tree with the school nurse Madam Welsh they didn't see us I don't think but we waited for them to get inside the castle before we tried to sneak under the tree. We were unsuccessful and we fly up to the castle for an hour's rest before we would be woken up again. Since it was a Saturday we didn't have classes so we were playing outside while it was still warm by the lake watching the giant squid come to the surface and splash around. Sirius and Dylan were to close to the water when the squid splashed them and came back drenched and laughing. I laughed along with them but couldn't help but wonder why Professor Dumbledore and the nurse were coming out from the trunk of the tree when the tree wouldn't move then when we go to find out what's under the tree we can't because the tree bashes us around. I couldn't help but think what was under the tree, what Professor Dumbledore was keeping at the school that had to be hidden under the tree.

Well thats chapter 4 done hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Friends and Enemies

Just remember that I don't own these two books and added characters like Kerry and Alice are mine although Alice may become Alice Longbottom if I get far with the story. Thank you to those that reviewed and I appreciate criticism. I have added another Point of View but that won't happen much and it will normally be Max's Point of View since she is my main character for any of you that haven't picked that up yet. Here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Friends and Enemies.

After a few weeks of school work I was beginning to see that witchcraft was harder than it looked but was also just as fun as it was hard. Lily only sat with Snape during potions and it was an unofficial competition between her and Snape and Kerry, Alice and I. Remus disappeared once more and came back the next day looking pale. Lily was still my best friend but we were becoming distant since Snape choose her for potions each week. Every night I would sit in the common room and talk with the guys, Kerry and Alice while Lily would read a book or do her homework next to me. I could tell that Lily didn't like how I would talk and joke around with the guys but I didn't like how she talked to Snape especially after he pushed me down on our first day.

"I'm going to bed," Lily said getting up from the floor and shutting her book.

"I'm also feeling tired I think I might go to bed too." I said wanting to talk with Lily.

We both got up and said goodnight to the others, well I did Lily just went up the stairs waiting for me at the bottom before heading up the stairs into our dormitories.

"Okay Lily what's up?" I asked her as soon as the door was shut behind us.

"Nothing." She replied placing her book beside her bed.

"Oh come on you won't forgive James and Sirius, look at my brother and cousin or talk to Kerry and Alice." I told her.

"I just can't forgive the boys after what they did to Severus." She said, "and Alice and Kerry just don't want to talk to me."

"There's a reason they mouthed off to Snape, he's a Slytherin and..."

"So what if he's a Slytherin it doesn't make him a dark wizard." She said to me raising her voice.

"He has something dark about him, look who he hangs out with when he's not with you, look who he sits next to when he is eating. He sits next to that Black girl. You know the one who is Sirius' darkest cousin. The one that is proud to be a Black and hates Muggles and Muggle borns. The Slytherins hate you Black especially." I told her trying to get some sense into her.

"You're trying to make him sound bad, well it's not working. I know him better than you; he isn't like the other Slytherins or James and Sirius. You're just jealous that I hang out with him instead of you." She yelled, the last thing she said hurt me more than ever. I wasn't jealous I just wanted her to see Snape like the rest of us saw him.

"Excuse me," I said adding attitude to my tone. "Snape isn't as good as he seems you know. It's only you , he ignores me when I'm with you and pushed me to the ground on our first day when he ran out of the Great Hall after you."

Lily didn't even look at me she just grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I wanted to scream and the only place I could do that where no one would hear was in the sky. I walked out of the room ignoring Lily, walked past the others hoping they wouldn't notice me but of course they did. It wasn't past curfew yet so I could get out of the common room but getting out of the castle would be tricky. I was ignoring everyone I saw and walked up to the Astronomy tower where I could jump off and spread my wings. I didn't notice that the gang was following me to see if I was alright. Once I got to the top of the tower I pulled my jumper off and wiped away the tears that were starting to fall. I had never cried before in my lifetime, not even when the needles that were stuck into me hurt, not even when the lab coats pushed me and prodded me until I bruised, but that fight with Lily was the first fight I ever had with her. I thought that she would listen to me and be my best friend again; instead she slams the bathroom door in my face. I really needed to fly get the emotions out of me so without looking around I jumped off the tower and dived towards the ground, I heard someone scream behind me then I pulled out my wings and fly away ignoring the screaming person. I flew above the tower to get above the castle where no one could see me. I flew above the lake, above the forest and screamed, screamed as loud as I could until I could scream no more the birds that were nesting in the tree had flown away as soon as I screamed and I was alone. From the distance I could see the Gamekeeper Hagrid walking out of his hut with a lantern trying to figure out what the noise was. Not wanting to be caught I shout up above the clouds and back into the castle. I hoped that if Hagrid saw me he would think that I was an eagle or a hawk flying around the forest looking for prey. It was dark by the time I got back to the castle and surprisingly Nick and Dylan were at the tower waiting for me holding out my jumper and a plate of food they had nicked from the kitchen.

The three of us walked back to the common room trying to blend in with the walls and pictures when we heard footsteps. Luckily no one walked past us and we got back to the Gryffindor tower without getting caught. The fat lady was pestering us about being back late after the curfew but we had already said the password for her to let us in so that we didn't hear the rest of her speech. Back in the common room I saw the others sitting on a couch by the un lit fire, Lily was there hugging her knees and the others had tight expressions on their faces. I was wondering why they were like this then it hit me, the scream when I jumped off the tower that belonged to Kerry or Alice. They would have run back here and told the others that I had jumped off the tower and then Dylan and Nick would have gone up to see me come back. Hopefully the girls didn't see my wings, but a look from Nick and Dylan showed that they did and that the others knew.

"Max!" Alice screamed with delight as she ran up to hug me. "What happened what made you do something like that, don't worry I won't spread anything." She told me.

Lily looked up at me relived that I was alright and I could see that she felt bad, she probably that she made me do anything like that.

"Who screamed?" I asked and Alice raised her hand. "Did you see them?" I asked again and she nodded. Kerry also nodded and I was hoping that I could trust these girls to keep it a secret.

"Did they see what?" Lily asked me.

"Umm, my," I gulped, "my ..."

"Her scars," Alice replied for me. "She tripped and nearly fell of the Astronomy tower. When we tried to pull her up her shirt slide up and we saw two massive scars on her stomach. We asked her to come back with us but she wanted to stay there for a while so we told her that we would meet her back here." Alice said making up a fabulous story and I shot her a greatfull look when Lily didn't notice.

"Well thanks for the drama now I'm really going to sleep." Lily muttered and left to go to bed.

"I'm also going to bed," Nick said quickly and the other boys nodded in agreement. After saying goodnight the boys went up to bed. Leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"So you guys saw them," I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah they were so beautiful," Kerry said in awe.

"Was it just you two?"

"Well no." Alice said bluntly.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Dylan, Nick..." Alice started to say.

"Well they already know, but as long as it wasn't the boys I said."

"No they didn't see." Kerry said really quickly before Alice could butt in with the truth.

"Okay that's good then because no one's supposed to know." I told them both.

"How did you get them?" Alice asked failing to hid the curiosity.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even Lily, your parents or the teachers. No one can know." I told them.

"We promise." Alice said and Kerry nodded behind her.

"Okay then, and you promised not to tell anyone. I was born in a lab hidden in Arizona. The scientists there we called them white coats, did DNA tests, I was born for the tests and as soon as I was born they grafted 2% bird DNA into me giving me wings. They also did the same for Dylan, Nick, Monique, Hamish and Amelia. They did lots of tests on us and once they found out that Hamish and Amelia were a wizard and witch the rest of us were grafted with that power."

"So are you really related to Nick and Dylan?" Alice asked me.

"No but they are like me family we grew up together and played together, anyway we lived in dog crates in the labs. A few months ago, Professor Dumbledore came to rescue us and we found out our real names, real parents, birthdays and so one. I was the only lucky one we found my mum and I know who my dad is but the rest of the flock's family is either dead, or didn't want their children. My mum already had a daughter who is my half sister Ella, also a witch and agreed to move to England and look after me and my flock."

"What were your names before the ones you have now?" Alice asked again.

"Nick was called Fang, Dylan Iggy, Monique Nudge, Hamish Gasman you'll know why we named him that if you meet him and Amelia was called Angel. Hamish and Amelia are the only real siblings in the flock and are a year apart." I heard footsteps coming down the boy's dormitory stairs. "Someone's coming lets go to bed and if Lily's asleep I'll tell you more."

We hurried up the stairs into our dormitory and found Lily still awake reading her book waiting for us. I gave the two other girls apologetic looks and went to my own four poster bed pulled the curtains closed and got into my PJ's and fell asleep tired after the flight.

In the Boy's dorm.

"So Max has wings."

"She can fly."

"Do you have wings?"

"Can you show us?"

"What does flying feel like? I bet it's awesome."

"How did you get them?"

The questions and comments went on and on before Iggy and Fang could get a word in.

"Quiet and I will tell you." Fang said standing on his bed.

"When Max, Dylan, Monique, Hamish and Amelia and I were born we were handed over to scientists that worked in a lab in Arizona. These scientists experimented with DNA and grafted us all with 2% bird DNA allowing us to have wings. They also did other tests on us, like seeing how fast we could fly, how strong we were and so on."

"They even meddled with my eyesight making me blind." Iggy added in and the other four boys looked at him in aww.

"Once they found out that Hamish and Amelia had the magic gene in them they put that gene in the rest of us. Hamish and Amelia already had that gene because they are the only real siblings in our family the rest of us were so close that we act like a family but are far from it in blood. A few months ago Professor Dumbledore found us and helped us escape from the lab where we were kept in dog crates. He took us to Max's mums place and we found out that her dad was one of the scientists there but he wasn't as bad. Anyway we meet Dr Martinez Max's mum and half sister Ella who is also a witch and the same age as Monique. They agreed to move to London and look after us and the younger flock members while we were at school. We also found out our real names, parents names, birthdays and so one. Our parents are either dead, didn't want us or are unsuitable to care for us so Dr Martinez took us all in."

"I was lucky because Dumbledore took us to St Mungos where the healers gave me my sight back and my night vision." Iggy added.

"Can we see your wings?" Sirius asked curiosity showing all over his face.

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone, we don't want this getting out of control." Fang told them making them promise.

He took his maroon jumper off and checked to make sure the slits were showing through his shirt before spreading his dark wings out wide. Iggy also did the same showing his lighter wings. If the four boys were in aww the whole time Fang was talking they had to open their mouths even more and their jaws nearly touching the floor. Fang and Iggy pulled their wings back in and told them they were going to bed. Fang hoped he did the right thing and told the right people because Max would kill him if this got out.

Girls dorm.

In the morning I woke up and saw that Kerry and Alice were sitting in their beds chattering away while Lily was drowning herself in the shower.

"So when will you tell us the rest of your story?" Kerry asked.

"When we get some time alone." I told her and Alice.

Lily walked out of the bathroom with her red hair dripping wet and her school uniform already on.

"Hey Max, I'm sorry for what I said last night. Can we be friends again?" Lily asked and I could see the sorrow in her eyes.

I was going to tell her that I wasn't going to forgive her but I wasn't the type of person to hold grudges but I also didn't forgive easily. "Okay but just remember what I said about Snape please." I told her and she nodded and hugged me thanking me for being her friend again. What Lily didn't know was that she wasn't my best friend anymore I was now closer to Alice and Kerry especially since they knew my secret.

I hoped in the shower before Alice or Kerry could get in and quickly got changed and refreshed. Lily and I waited another 15 minutes before the other two girls were ready to go down for breakfast. The boys weren't down yet which surprised me since they were the first one's down.

"Umm Kerry and Alice," Lily murmured making me turn around, "I'm sorry for not talking to you or getting to know you better, can you give me a change to know you?" I was surprised Lily was apologising to them, but she did talk to them, not as much as me but she did talk to them every now and then.

The boys came into the Great Hall as soon as we sat down and sat down across and next to us.

"James," Lily squeaked silently. I turned around in shocked looking at her as she forgave James and Sirius but if they did anything to upset her she would go back to hating them.

"Nick, Dylan can I talk to you, In private?" I asked looking at Sirius and Kerry who were trying to join in.

We walked to the empty spots at the other end of the Gryffindor table and I told Nick and Dylan what they should know. "Kerry and Alice know about our life before the last few months and wings."

"I thought that you would tell them and the boys know as well, well not Peter he fell asleep but James, Remus and Sirius know." Nick told me.

"Okay that's more people then I wanted to know but we can't tell anyone else okay." I said sternly.

"You know it's funny I thought that Lily would be the first to know about all this," Dylan said before walking back to the others in the middle of the table.

"Oii Nick we need to write to mum about this," I told him stuttering over the word mum which I was still getting used to.

"Okay after lessons." He told me then took his seat next to the others.

"Hey Max how many stomachs do you have?" Remus randomly asked me during transfiguration.

"Um one why?"

"Well you know how can you eat so much and still be stick thin?"

We were sitting in transfiguration later in the day listening to Professor McGonagall teaching us how to transform our cushions into beanbags. Because we were always talking McGonagall organised us in set seats and positioned us away from those who we talked to. Luckily I was next to Remus and Kerry was getting to know Dylan while Nick was having a silent conversation with a Freda(in other words no conversation,) and what was funny was how Lily was next to James who always bet her in transfiguration. Alice was trying to help Peter who just spilt ink all over their desk while writing down the steps and Sirius was playing with his wand sitting by himself in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Max," Remus said bringing him back to his question.

"I'll tell you later." I replied trying to focus on McGonagall without looking like Lily who was trying to listen so hard making sure she wouldn't miss any details so she could beat James to this spell.

"You may practise." Professor McGonagall said finishing with her instructions. I hadn't written anything down and was hoping I would remember what she said. I watched Lily and James try the spell. James once again got it on the first try and looked like it was annoying Lily. After some help from James telling her to losen her wrist she got it on the second try.

"Miss Ride a little more action and less watching," Professor McGonagall said standing in front of me watching me perform the spell. Since I had watched Lily and James do it I knew the wand movement and had heard everyone in the room shout out the words. I mumbled the words and dragged my wand from side to side. Amazingly I performed the spell on my first try.

"Well done Miss Ride you are improving." McGonagall said and left to assist Peter and Alice who had the inside of bean bags in their hair.

At the end of the day I went to the owlery with Nick and Dylan. Kerry and Alice tagged along aswell following us wanting to see our owls even if they had already seen mine.

'_Dear Mum and the others._

_I sorry but a few of our friends know about our secret and about some of our past life. I promise that I won't tell anyone and that our friends won't let it slip to anyone else. Hope your having a good time. Say hi to Ella, Monique, Hamish and Amelia for us and our friends Kerry and Alice say hi too.  
Love from Max, Nick and Dylan.'_

"Let's use Shadow," Dylan said since his owl hadn't been used to send a letter yet.

Dylan tied the letter around Shadow's leg and watched him fly away then joined us back down the stairs and back to the common room. On the way back to the Gryffindor Tower we found Snape and James in a fight.

"Well Snivellous you better make sure that I don't see you anywhere near me again." James shouted at Snape embarrassing him in front of everyone.

"You know what Potter you are just like Black a disaster to your family." Snape yelled before leaving and knocking me down to the ground again on purpose since he saw me.

"And Ride you and your family can go back to where you came from." Snape shouted over his shoulder.

Of course Lily came just after Snape said that and saw him walking off.

"What happened with Severus?" she asked innocently.

"Something happened between him and James but I'm sure it was nothing and then he stormed off after insulting James." I didn't want to add that he pushed me over since it would sound like I was trying to make him look bad.

"He also walked straight into Max knocking her over before telling her to go back to where she came from." Kerry piped in adding the bit that I left out.

"Well I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." Lily suggested like he would never do something like that to anyone.

"Whatever I'm going to start the essay Slughorn gave us two days ago so I can enjoy the weekend." I said walking up to the tower.

"You haven't started that yet its due next potions lesson." Lily said as if I was stupid for leaving it up till now.

"I know Lily that's why I'm starting it now." I told her, sheesh she can be so annoying when it comes to Homework.

"Hey Max I'll come with you I need to start my Homework too." Sirius Black said jogging over to where I was standing, his shaggy black hair flying in all directions.

"Well I'm going to find Severus." Lily stated and the others said nothing.

"Hey Evans, your the only one that calls Snape by his first name, not even the Slytherins call him that." Sirius told.

"Well good I'm starting something new by calling someone by their name, maybe you should try it." She said stubbornly and angrily before storming of.

"Come on Sirius lets go." I said dragging him up to the common room.

I was better with the written homework then the potion making most of the time but this time the foot long essay was extremely boring and Sirius wasn't helping. Luckily Lily walked into the library and I was about to ask her for some help when Snape stood behind her glaring at Sirius. Then I had an idea if Lily came over Snape would follow and then Lily would see who Snape really was.

"Hey Lily can you help me with this essay?" I asked talking loudly so she would hear me, the librarian also heard me and shot me a dirty look.

Lily walked over, Snape in tow giving me a smug look as if to say I don't need help because I'm good at potions.

"You know Ride you used to be alright before you started hanging around your brother's friends." Snape told me pointing towards Sirius who only had a title on his page while I had a few sentences.

"Well Snape I thought you were alright until we all came here, I used to think nothing of the little meetings you used to have with Lily talking about Hogwarts and not inviting me or my brothers while asking Lily in front of us. But now that we're here all you do is knock me to the ground when I'm standing in front of you." I told him standing up and throwing my quill on the desk.

The Librarian Miss Prince glanced around from a row of books to see what all the fuss was and gave us a warning look before going back to restacking books and watching us.

Lily ingnored the commotion between Snape and I and asked me what I needed help with.

"Just a few bits of information." I said sheepishly.

Lily blew up, "Just a few bits of information!" She shouted forgetting we were in a library, "you've barley started you essay and you want me to give you a few bits of information which will turn into all my information and then your essay will be exactly the same as mine!"

"You know what you didn't mean anything that you said this morning did you." I told her, gathered up my things and stormed out of the library hoping that Kerry would help me.

It wasn't suprising that the others were sent out straight after me and Sirius ran to catch up to me.

"Hey Max wait up." Sirius yelled a few metres behind me.

I waited and he caught up quickly.

"Don't worry about Evans she will cool off." He told me.

"She never used to be like that though, she knew Snape before she met me and there was no problem then we get to Hogwarts and Lily doesn't care about us and sticks with Snape in potions, care for magical creatures and sticks up for him whenever I tell her that Snape isn't as nice as she thinks he is. She's changed Sirius and really quickly too." I told Sirius and the tears started to fall. I let them run down my cheeks as Sirius hugged me. I didn't know what Lily didn't like about James and Sirius they were really nice to me and the others and they were never mean to anyone except a few Slytherins.

Once the tears dried up and I let out my last sob we headed up to the common room to see the others and maybe start my homework so I can watch the Quiditch game tomorrow.

So theres chapter 5 please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter, what will happen between Lily and Max? is anyone else going to find out about the wings? Keep reading and you'll find out.

Please note that once my school work gets busier I won't update as much and it will be slower I'm trying to get as much done and up on the website as possible.  
SpringBabe


	6. Back to Normal

I'm sorry that this has taken forever to write but I lost the chapter and had to rewrite it and a lot has happened during the time. I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others. Reminder** NONE OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, ONLY KERRY, ALICE AND THE PLOT BELONG TO ME.**

SpringBabe

Chapter 6: Back to normal, (as normal as they can).

Kerry was nice enough to help me out with my homework and everyone else who was stumped on the essay. James, Alice, Nick, Dylan, Sirius, Kerry and I sat around the wooden table in the common room by the portrait hole doing our essay. Remus and Peter were at one of the smaller benches by the window trying to learn the new transfiguration spell, or Peter was, Remus was helping.

"So you're willing to let the others cheat are you."Lily said walking in to the common room noticing us first.

"No I'm helping them, which is a lot more than you could do. Isn't Max your friend why won't you help her?" Kerry questioned at stared Lily down.

"Maybe I've had enough of people asking to copy my work and maybe I've had enough of Max and the rest of you take it out on Snape then me!" Lily shocked us all. So yes we didn't like Snape but we never had a go at Lily or the girls didn't I never knew what the boys did.

She picked up my essay and compared it to Kerry's, put it down then picked up Nick's, Dylan's, walked straight past Sirius and James without even looking at them.

"Oii Evans if you stop getting into your moods we could be friends." James suggested.

I smacked my forehead as James said this he really was tackless towards Lily and tried to make himself look like the best out of all of us. Nick and Dylan stood up and left, leaving the rest of us to witness a fight about to erupt.

"You know what Potter, the only reason I am talking to you is to tell you that you are an arrogant little pig that has to influence everyone else. Well you can influence me friends and try your worse but you can't get me to like you ever!" she stormed up the stairs slammed our dormitory door and left the rest of us with wide open faces.

"She so likes me," James said and the rest of us groaned we weren't going to hear the end of this. An unofficial war between Lily and James had just begun, and I was stuck in the middle.

Hogwarts Quiditch was a little different to what I imagined, since I had never played nor seen a game before I was in awe watching the Slytherin team pulverise the Hufflepuff team. Slytherin were living up to their expectations playing as rough and hard as they could injuring as many Hufflepuff players as they could. Hufflepuff were trying their hardest but they couldn't score past the massive Slytherin keeper and were dropping the quaffle from so many beater attacks.

"Emily Abbot has the quaffle, speds towards the hoops. Is this going to be the first goal for Hufflepuff?" The commentator asked his voice booming around the stadium as the Hufflepuff supporters look hopeful.

"And another player is down, someone must see the snitch. Slytherin score. 130- 0."

The game was getting rougher , 2 hufflepuff players were already sent to the hospital wings and only one reserve was on meaning that Hufflepuff were short a player. Three quarters of the pitch were cheering for Hufflepuff while the Slytherins were cheering for their own house. Lily couldn't care less about the game and had brought down a book to read while she sat with us. James and Sirius sat on either side of her and were cheering for Hufflepuff loudly, almost in her ear.

Nick and Dylan were sitting with Remus and Peter behind Kerry, Alice and I watching the game, and the two boys infuriate Lily next to us. Dylan had stolen a pair of binoculars from a 1st year Slytherin and was pointing them to two blonde second year Gryffindors across from him on the other side of the pitch.

"Malfoy has seen something and he is speeding towards the snitch followed closely by Fredrickson," The commentator said as everyone started cheering for the two seekers. Lily put her book down, James and Sirius gave a triumphant cheer but their faces turned white like they'd seen a ghost when she started cheering for Malfoy.

"Oii Dylan if you point the binoculars towards the game you'll know what everyone is shouting for," Nick said from behind as Dylan turned red while he redirected his vision and saw Fredrickson grab the snitch just before Malfoy did.

"Wahoo!" Sirius shouted with the rest of the stadium as Fredrickson held his fist high. They didn't win though Slytherin had scored more goals so the final score was 180-150 Slytherins way.

As we were filing out of the stands with the rest of the school Snape approached Lily with two other Slytherin girls that recognised Sirius.

"Lily how come you didn't sit with me? I was saving a seat for you. Then you wouldn't have had to sit with these jerks." Snape directed to all of us. Kerry and Remus had to hold me back to keep from jumping on him but James and Nick had already pushed him to the floor and Sirius and Dylan joined in.

"Well Severus I wanted to sit with my house for once and enjoy some time with my friends since I haven't spent much time with them since I'm always with you." Lily said sternly to Snape and the four boys quickly jumped off him.

"I'll be telling Aunt about the people you're associating with cous," one of the Slytherin girls sneered as she turned around and walked away with Snape and the other girl.

"So Lily want to hang out by the lake with us girls today?" Alice asked.

The sun was shining and winter was almost here so it would be good to get outside as much as we can, "I'll meet you there," I said "I just have to get out of these clothes."

"You two go ahead I'll wait for Max," Lily said.

Alice and Kerry went to the lake while Lily and I walked up to our dorm to get fresh clothes or in my case clothes with hidden slits for my wings. I was thinking about letting everyone know about the wings but then you can't trust Slytherins and other people when they want attention.

"Let's go the others will be wondering where we are." I said dragging Lily out the door.

"What took you two so long?" Alice asked when we sat down next to her and Kerry.

"You know Max took her a while to find the shirt with the hidden slits." Lily blurted out.

The three of us looked at her. "How long have you known?" I asked.

"Since Kerry and Alice told me you jumped off the Astronomy tower. Then I noticed you always disappearing and once when you were asleep you left your curtains open and I could see some of your feathers sticking out." Lily explained.

"Wow!" Alice gasped.

"I was going to tell you I just didn't..." I stuttered.

"It's okay I know how big a secret it is and with me around Snape all the time I figured you didn't trust me enough to not let it slip." Lily said.

"Okay then, are we still friends?"

"We're still friends."

"There's the giant squid," Kerry shouted pointing towards the small tidal wave just made.

The wave splashed over us drenching all four of us.

"Come on this way," I said after the other three stopped moaning about being wet and cold.

I led them into the forbidden forest even thou Lily protested that we weren't supposed to be there.

"Shh, someone's coming." Kerry said and we all stood still and didn't dare breathe.

"Rarrrr," Someone yelled from behind us making us all jump, me the highest of course.

I turned around. "You idiot why did you do that someone may have heard."

Sirius just stood there laughing along with James and Nick.

"Where's Dylan?" Kerry asked, (I think she has a little crush on him.)

"He's in detention with Filch something about climbing up to the roof of the Great Hall and dropping stink bombs on Slytherins." James told us.

"So does your whole family have wings?" Lily asked.

The three boys looked at her.

"What!" She said.

"How long have you known?" Nick asked.

"We found out that she knew today." I told him and the other two boys.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're watching Nick fly since we haven't seen him fly yet only saw you jump of the tower." Sirius explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing, I'm flying they're watching." I said.

"Well hurry up it's almost lunch time and I'm hungry." Sirius said.

"We can always go to the kitchens if we really need to." Nick told him, "the house elves love to feed us."

After they all stopped talking I spread my wings out and started to run. I heard Nick follow and we both leapt into the air and glided around flapping every once in a while. High above the trees I could see different types of animals and thought that I saw a giant spider creeping towards the others watching in the trees but I didn't see it when I looked a second time. A owl flew past us and gave us an odd look while we tried to fly with it copying they way it moved its wings. We landed infront of the others and an annoyed looking Hagrid.

"What are you kids doing it's not safe to run around the forest, you don't know what types of animals are in this forest." He boomed telling us off.

"Now you two I know you have wings and all but you don't need to use the forest to fly around it's too dangerous, if you want to fly come and see me and I'll guide you around but don't go flying and wandering into the forest by your selves." He breathed and looked at the other five. "Understood!"

"Yes sir," They mumbled Lily looked upset about being told off.

"Now I'm going to let you off but if I see any of you wandering around the forest without my permission or without me I'll give you all detentions. Now off you go." He let us go, Nick and I hid our wings before we go into the clearing and walked up to the castle with the others.

"Well that is the best way to get told off isn't it." Sirius said cheerfully whistling into the Great Hall.

Dylan was already there sitting with Remus and Peter digging into the food with twice as much on his plate already.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the weekend?" Peter asked.

I looked at Lily then back to the boys, "well the girls are going to spend the weekend bytheirselves and without you boys."

Lily looked up at this and the other two smiled big while the boys didn't agree with us.

"Why can't we join in?" James asked.

"Are you a girl?" I asked him.

"No."

"I don't know James here has some girly features," Sirius added as the others laughed.

"Your also an arrogant toe rag." Lily said suddenly joining in the conversation.

"That's harsh." Nick said still laughing. (he never used to laugh when we were at the School).

Kerry, Alice, Lily and I left the boys at the table and went to do something with just us four.

Well that's chapter 6, hoped you liked it.  
Sorry it took so long but I had some troubles with the document and other stuff so thank you for being patient and hopefully the 7th chapter will be up soon.

SpringBabe


	7. Christmas is coming

Here is chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Christmas is coming.

October came, we celebrated Hallowen and then October went. November came and we saw the Gryffindor team lose to the Ravenclaw team by 200 points. It was nearing the end of November, the days were getting colder, snow was starting to fall and the students were making plans for the Christmas holidays. During the morning post a red envelope attached to a black owl landed in front of Sirius and burst into an angry voice.

"NO YOU CAN'T GO TO THE POTTERS FOR CHRISTMAS, YOU WILL BE COMING HOME TO BLACK ESTATE AND YOU WILL COME BACK REALISING WHAT A DISGRACE YOU HAVE BECOME TO THE FAMILY. ASSOCIATING WITH MUDBLOODS AND THE HEAD AURORS SON, HOW DARE YOU. YOU WILL COME HOME ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS AND WILL COME BACK TO BLACK ESTATE WHERE YOU WILL BE RETAUGHT ABOUT THE WIZARDING WORLD."

The letter burst into tiny little pieces on Sirius' half full plate. A few of the Slytherins were laughing and the two girls that were with Snape that day looked smug and proud to rat out Sirius. Sirius got over his shock and piled food onto his plate as if nothing had happened. James and Remus were looking at him offering him support but Sirius acted like nothing had happened and carried on like things were before he got the letter.

"What was that?" I asked Kerry since she was born into the wizard world and knew stuff that Lily and I didn't.

"That was a howler," she whispered back. "You never want to get one, or if you do you want to open it and hope it's quick otherwise it can be really horrible. Worse than what Sirius got."

It was a few days after the Quiditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw so the Gryffindor's were still upset and glum about the match. Apparently the good players were the oldest ones and left two years ago leaving the team with a hopeless 7th year captain and people that weren't very good flyers trying out. James said that he was going to try out next year and hopefully make the team so he can improve it. Gryffindor hadn't won the cup for a while but that hadn't been last or lost badly for a hundred years and last year the broke the record by coming fourth in the Quiditch tournament.

"Come on lets get to class don't want to be late for Professor Flitwick." Lily said looking at her watch. "We have five minutes to get to the 5th floor." She added as we left our plates, grabbed our bags and headed towards the classroom.

The bell went just as we got in the doorway. "Ahh the last students are here right on time," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

No one was sitting down but standing up at the back of the classroom against the wall.

"Now I have decided that some of you talk to much and work to less so I have a solution to the problem, a seating plan." He said cheerfully but the rest of the class groaned. Charms was my worst subject and I needed Lily to help me a bit. I mean I passed and everything but out of all my classes I got high marks but in charms I found it harder to get the spell right.

"Mr Black will be sitting here next to Mr Abbot, Miss Evans will be sitting here next to Miss Bones." Flitwick rambled on assigning people to their seats, Dylan and Remus were lucky enough to be sitting next to each other. "Mr Martinez will be next to Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew will be here next to Miss Ride." Flitwick announced.

I groaned inwardly. Peter was the person I lest like out of the boys and was the one who had the most trouble in class. Luckily we were both on a table with Kerry and Alice since our table was the only table of four.

"Now today's lesson is a cheering charm, you will be practising with your partner and the incarnation is Finteious Chily, off you go." Flitwick said and Peter pointed his wand on me.

"Peter can I go first please?" I asked hoping that if anything happened it could happen to Peter not me.

Peter nodded and I pointed my wand at him, I was about to say the spell when Flitwick announced that Lily had down it and Amelia Bones was standing there cheerfully humming to herself.

"Finteious Chily," I said waving my wand at Peter.

Peter started jumping and bouncing around the room and I smacked my forehead, why did I end up with Peter.

"Mr Pettigrew you do not act this way when you are cheerful stop jumping this instant."

Peter stopped jumping and shamefully walked back to where we were practising. I apparently did the spell right but Peter was concentrating on performing the spell that he got two hits one from me and one from himself. I have no idea how that happened because you're not supposed to perform the spell on yourself but somehow Peter did.

When Peter came back to himself he said, "now it's my turn."

I tried not to groan and tried to prepare for the worst.

"Finteiolus Chily!" Peter shouted and the whole room turned around and stayed silent as I watched the spell hit me. I instantly froze and couldn't move.

"Dear or Dear Mr Pettigrew you performed the freezing charm, you're not suppose to learn that until later on. Now let's defrost Miss Ride." Professor Flitwick squeaked as he moved next to me and performed a long spell.

Five minutes before the bell went I was melted enough to move to my next class with the others and I could hear some of the Hufflepuff boys laugh as I walked stiffly out of the classroom.

"I'm going to murder Pettigrew," I muttered as I stiffly walked out with Kerry and Lily.

We had one more week of school until Christmas Holidays. Peter and Remus were staying at Hogwarts over the holidays since Peter couldn't go home because his parents were travelling and Remus was asked to stay by his parents but he wouldn't tell us why. Certain teachers like Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn were getting into the Christmas spirit and started decorating their classrooms and lessened our homework load while teachers like Professor McGonagall and the ghost Professor Binns who didn't realise that Christmas was here paid no attention to the snow falling and Christmas coming by piling us up with even more work than usual.

"I swear their trying to bore us to death," Sirius complained one night when we were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. All of us had finished our homework except for Sirius because he was spying on one of the blonde Ravenclaw's trying to win her heart or get her to like him.

"If you had done your homework with the rest of us you could be done and ready for the holidays," Lily huffed getting annoyed at his constant whining.

"She's right Sirius you could have done it with me and Sirius but you had to find that girl." James added proving Lily's point.

"OMG you just agreed with Lily!" Alice almost shouted.

"I did, well don't get used to it," James said while Lily smirked.

"It's because he likes your red hair," Sirius said quickly before enduring a death stare from James.

"Well just so he knows I don't like his messy brown hair," Lily said turning back into herself.

"Come on guys it's almost holidays can we not fight." Kerry said standing up in-between James and Lily.

"Sorry Kerry," Lily mumbled.

"Yeah sorry," James said not sounding sorry at all.

"I think they will like each other one day." Alice leaned over and whispered to me.

I had to burst out laughing and everyone looked at me, Sirius thought I was laughing at him, packed up his books and left for the library.

"If you're not going to shut up I'll come back to haunt you." Sirius said moodily and left.

I quickly stifled the last giggles and ran after Sirius. It was good that I had more speed than most humans because I caught up to him before he got to the staircase going down.

"Look Ride, I'm not in the mood." He said grumpily.

"Hey I wasn't laughing at you or trying to make you angry It was just something that Alice said was really funny." Ireasured him but he didn't find it reassuring.

"Oh yeah so will I'm trying to work you just have to laugh at me because I'm not as smart as the rest of you and just because your all going to have a good holiday you want to start it now, well good for you." He said and stormed off; I knew that there was no point going after him he was angry at more than just me laughing at him.

I went back to the common room and slumped onto the couch. "well he's upset about the holidays, not just me laughing."

"Of course it wasn't just about you laughing," James said, "but at least we know why he's upset.

"Why were you laughing?" Peter asked me.

"Just something that Alice said." I replied.

Everyone looked at Alice then me waiting for someone to say something. Alice kicked my leg and stared at me angrily.

"Just about how funny it would be if Snape was frozen by that spell in a pink frilly tutu." Alice said covering up what she said before and I tried to start laughing again to show that's what she really said.

"Well I'm going to bed." Lily yawned and went up the stairs followed by Kerry and Alice who said their goodnights to everyone.

I knew that they weren't sleeping but they were going to talk and wait for me, which is what they always do when I stay behind.

"Hey Max do you want to go out again before bed?" Dylan asked me.

"Sure I guess I could use a quick flight." I stood up and followed Dylan and Nick out the common room bumping into Sirius who was coming in since the librarian would have kicked him out.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you Max but I'm just annoyed," Sirius apologised.

"That's okay, I'm fine with it as long as you're the normal Sirius who doesn't do his homework at all." I joked.

'Dear Max I can't wait to see you tomorrow and can't wait to hear about your school term. Ella, Monique, Hamish and Amelia are missing you three and will be waiting with me at the train station on the platform tomorrow when you get back. Hope you made good friends and are ready for Christmas.  
Love Mum."

I showed the letter to Nick and Dylan who read it and passed it back to me. Magnum had delievered the letter and was waiting for me to give it something to eat while everyone else was eating breakfast. Sirius got another letter from his parents and this time it wasn't a howler which was lucky for him.

The last day was a drag since no one was paying attention in classes the teachers gave up and let us do whatever we wanted. Professor McGonagall even dismissed us early which surprised us all since she never let anyone out early and smiled at Sirius and James as they walked out of the classroom which was also a surprise since she rarely smiled and never smiled at the boys since they were always up to mischief.

"Max I think this is yours," Alice said holding up my black robe. We were all in the dorm packing for the holidays.

I was leaving some things like the black pointed hat, school books and one set of school uniform as school but I was taking the rest home with me.

"Hey Lily did you see my purple jumper?" Kerry asked franticly as she searched under the bed.

Lily pulled something purple out of her trunk, "sorry looks just like mine."

"I'm all done." I said slamming my trunk shut. I had put my wand in my robe pocket and had left out a pair of casual clothes on the bed for tomorrow when we leave. After a few minutes Alice finished packing followed by Lily then Kerry who couldn't find her blue jeans.

We all went down to the common room and found that no one was there so we went down to the Great Hall. The weird thing was that barely anyone was down there and we had most of the Gryffindor table to ourselves except for a couple of older students at either end. The Slytherin table was bare and a few students were at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table.

"Well we might as well eat," I said digging into the meat in front of my plate. Once we were full the rest of the students started piling in and sat down.

"Why don't we go down to the kitchens for desert since it will be a while for the others to finish." Kerry suggested, we all nodded and followed her to the kitchens.

The house elves were happy to give us desert as per usual and sent us back to our dorm with plenty of food that could last a week.

"Why don't we have a party in the dorm, just us girls," I suggested since we had plenty of food.

"Yeah."

"That would be awesome an end of term party."

"I don't know I mean we have to leave early and..."

"Oh come on Lily lets have a party." Kerry, Alice and I said together

Lily agreed by the time we got up to our room and she saved us when one of the Gryffindor prefects stopped us and questioned us about all the food.

When it started to get late we were told to be quiet by some third and second year girls who were apparently trying to sleep so we reluctantly got into bed carefully moving around the piles of food spilt on the carpet.

"Max wake up, wake up. I never thought that you were one to sleep in." Someone said shaking me awake.

"Wha, what time is it?" I asked.

"Just before 8," Alice replied walking out of the bathroom tying her hair up in a red ribbon.

I slumped back into bed then sat back up straight away. "We're going home today." I sang half excited to see the rest of my family and half sad to say goodbye to my newest friends while we go home for a few weeks.

It didn't take me long to get dressed and ready for breakfast. It was annoying how we had to be in our school robes for the morning before we got on to the train since we weren't having any classes even if it was a Thursday. It was the normal school rush though except instead of everyone hurrying off to classes it was everyone lugging their trunks and rushing towards the horseless carriages taking us to Hogesmade station. Lily, Kerry, Alice and I were joined in a carriage by Nick and Dylan who were kicked out of the carriage with the other boys because there wasn't much room and Peter was scared off us girls.

We split up into two compartments once we got onto the train the boys in one and us girls in the other. I wanted to spend some time with Nick and Dylan on the way home instead of being in a compartment with just the girls and being with James and Sirius would be entertaining but gossiping with the others also passed the time. I could help feel like while we were at Hogwarts Nick and Dylan had started hanging out with me less and less and spending all their time with the boys.

"Max, Max, Max," a small voice shouted as I hoped off the train and into the crowd of Hogwarts kids and parents. I looked down and saw little Amelia running towards me and speaking better than when we escaped from the School. When we left the school 6 months ago Amelia was unable to talk clearly and could only say a few words that she had heard us say but now she was speaking well and improved quickly.

"Mum," I said running towards her dropping my trunk. "Hi Monique, Ella and Hamish I said messing up his hair.

Nick and Dylan soon found us and were embraced by hugs. When we were all let free I saw Sirius standing with his parents not showing any emotion, James being pulled into a tight hug by his mum, Kerry also pulled into a hug by her parents, Alice was only standing with her dad and Lily was telling her parents all about her term. I collected my things, double checking I had everything before we went through the barrier into the Muggle world.

"So you three have to tell me all about Hogwarts and what happened and what it was like. Did you make any new friends? Did you get into any trouble? Did you like your classes?" Mum asked once we were strapped in her new car. She was asking questions one after the other not letting us get a word in and repeating her questions. We still hadn't told her anything by the time we got home and Nick, Dylan and I looked at each other, raising our eyebrows.

Lily wasn't having the same problem, she was having a similar yet different problem were she wouldn't stop going on about Hogwarts and the classes. The Evans had gotten home after we had and was walking through the door listening to Lily talking non-stop.

After a week at home Christmas arrived and all of us were excited for our presents. For the flock and me it was our very first Christmas and for Ella and Mum it was their first Christmas with more people since Ella's dad died.

Ella was running up to Mum's room to wake her up and came back dragging her into the living room in front of the tall Christmas trees and piles of presents. Out of my presents I got a big box of assorted sweets from the flock and Ella and tickets to a two Quiditch game during the summer holidays with Nick and Dylan from Mum. Amelia and Hamish got some gummy sweets and soft toys from mum while Ella and Monique got sweets and similar clothes. Two days after New Year's Day we were back on the Hogwarts express waving goodbye to our family and friends. The Evans had a wild party for New Years Eve and we were all up late parting and staying up for the countdown before we went to bed.

"So how ways your Christmas," Kerry asked when we were sitting in the carriage. Lily had disappeared and we were in a carriage with the guys. Sirius had a gloomy holiday and his two Slytherin cousins came over with the rest of his family for Christmas and New Years. James had an exciting holiday and also had wild party for New Years Eve. Kerry and Alice had a nice but peacefully family and Alice seemed upset and sad when we asked her.

That is the end of chapter 7 sorry if it is a bit two long but I had to include the Christmas holidays and I'm sorry that I didn't mention much about their Christmas but I didn't know what to give them for presents and I keep forgetting that they are only 11 because Max, Nick and Dylan are 14 in the books. Hope you still like it. R&R,

SpringBabe


	8. New Kids Mayhem

Sorry if you were waiting for this chapter but I was doing the 40 hour famine where I gave up my computer and I was on a bush walk so I couldn't write anything. But here it is chapter 8 I know that Lily is suppose to hate James and Sirius so this is the chapter where Lily will have to choose between Snape and the others. Sorry to give it away.

Chapter 8: New Kids

Since some kids from the other year stayed during the holidays we were able to take the horseless carriages up to the castle like before when we rode in them down to the station. Snow was falling on the carriage roof as we were taken up to the castle. The snow was only falling lightly and I didn't mind standing outside while we were waiting for Peeves to unlock the Great Hall doors.

"Brr, its freezing." Lily murmured her teeth chattering.

"I'm not that cold but it would be nice to get inside." I replied.

"I'm glad that Potter and Black are behind us with your brothers because they annoy me so much and just get on my nerves." Lily randomly said.

"They're not that bad." Kerry said next to me.

"Well Potter is so arrogant that everything is about him, Black just has a certain way of annoyance that ticks me off and they both can't help but prank innocent people." Lily stated.

"Yay," Alice cheered as people started walking up the few stairs into the hall.

"Yes James may be a bit off a show off but he is nice to everyone, and Sirius is a really nice person and so what if they both like pranking people the Slytherins deserve it most of the time and everyone gets a laugh even if they're the victim." I said trying to convince Lily but she gave a little huff and sat down next to one of the Gryffindor prefects.

"Hey what's up with Lily?" Nick asked me as he and the others sat down next to Remus and Peter who were across from us.

"She's just annoyed at them two," I said jerking my finger at James and Sirius who were starring at one of the blonde Ravenclaws.

"Welcome back everyone, now before we begin the feast I have the pleasure to announce that three new students will be starting this term after moving from France. Two of the students will be in the first year and the other is going to be a 4th year." Dumbledore explained as the three new students were followed by Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall and up to the sorting hat which was sitting on the stall like it did when we were all sorted.

You could tell that they were all related but instead of waiting to be sorted the oldest one was walking to the Ravenclaw table and high fived one of the older Ravenclaw boys.

"Yes welcome back Greggory," Dumbledore said as the other two girls stood looking around the room unsure of what to do.

"Cummins, Mellisa," Professor McGonagall said wasting no time and getting into the sorting.

Melissa looked at her older brother sitting down then back to her twin sister standing behind her before walking up to Professor McGonagall and sat down on the stool once the hat was lifted onto her head.

"Hmm," we all heard the hat say and saw the mouth/brim moving but couldn't hear what it was saying as it talked to Melissa silently. "Gryffindor!"

Melissa slipped off the stool and skipped over to our table taking a seat next to Lily who was offering her room.

"Cummins, Perri."

The other girl walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Unlike her sister the hat didn't take very long in sorting her and she too joined the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to her sister. I didn't know if it was just me but there was something about the girls that I didn't like, it may have been the way they shot daggers at me before they sat down or smiled so sickly at Lily but the truth was that they didn't seem like the people that I wanted to hang around with and I was annoyed at how I would have to share a dorm with them.

"Now I have a few words to say but that can be done after the feast so dig in."

I piled my plate up with food but not wanting to look like a pig this time I limited my food amount to two plates which was about the same as everyone else. Sirius and Dylan managed to eat four platefuls of food plus desert which was mainly treacle tarts and an assortment of lollies.

"Well I've had enough," I said getting up from the table. Nick shot me a look saying 'you finished' but I just ignored it and followed one of the prefects up to our tower catching up to Lily. I pulled her to the side and down a corridor away from the two new twins that were on either side of her.

"Watch out for those girls, there's something about them." I warned her then pulled her out and acted like nothing happened walking back to the prefect leading us to the tower so we could know the password.

"Okay so the new password is Mistletoe and it will change next week but I will put the new password up in the common room before it changes." The prefect said before walking back down to the Great Hall but was blocked by Alice, Kerry, Remus and James who were coming up to the 7th floor right outside the portrait where I was standing so I decided to wait for the others.

As they reached the top of the stairs and came up to me I said the password and opened the Portrait into the common room.

"Hey so did anyone notice anything weird about the two new girls?" Alice asked.

"No except that they were gorgeous," James said in a daze.

"Let's get to bed, since classes start tomorrow anyway." Remus said dragging James up to their dormitory.

"Night," I said and followed their lead by going up to bed.

When I got into our dorm I saw the two twins throwing stuff everywhere. My bed was already covered with their junk and it looked like they had claimed it even if by trunk was placed at the foot of the bed by the built in draws and they didn't even bother to check the draws for the clothes I had left over the holidays.

"Excuse me, not wanting to disturbe you but that's my bed." I said trying to sound polite but mostly rude.

"Well I like this bed so I'm claiming it." The girl, Perri I think her name was said sitting on my bed. "I hope you don't mind do you?" She asked stating that I was suppose to say no I don't mind but I wasn't going to give in to her.

"Actually I do mind and since I was here first I claimed it first so you can have that bed over there." I sternly told her.

"No! I'm quite happy here and you can't do anything about it." Perri sternly said back.

I heard the door open and I knew that Alice and Kerry had walked in because I could hear them chattering away about Dylan and Remus, how cute and awesome they were, then joined by Lily who said that she could stand those two and Nick but not James and Sirius. Instantly the chatter stopped and the tension in the room rose as Perri and I glared at each other. Melissa had rushed to Lily's aid hoping that she would help them claim my bed for Perri.

"OMG Lily this girl here came in while we were sorting out our stuff and just started at us for no reason," Melissa said trying her hardest and failing to sound scared at me.

I had to roll my eyes. "Lily you do realise that they have taken over our beds," I said just noticing that Melissa had her stuff and extra pillows on Lily's bed.

"I'm sorry Melissa, Perri but those are Max's and my beds so you are going to have to move your stuff to the last two beds by the door." Lily told them, softly but sternly just like McGonagall.

"But why would we want to move to those beds when we can have these?" Perri stubbornly said going back to reorganising her stuff.

I could see the annoyance in her body language and whatever she liked about these girls was gone.

"You are going to have to move," Lily told them one more time.

"NO!" both the girls shouted together and pulled the covers over and hopped into bed.

"Oh No you don't!" I shouted approaching Perri and lifting up my mattress to tip her off the bed.

Perri who was shocked rolled off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor boards. I then went over to Lily's bed and did the same to Melissa but I had to shake the mattress a bit because she was expecting it and was digging her nails into the mattress. Melissa landed with a louder thud and started crying.

I ignored her and yelled at the two twins, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE WHAT ISN'T YOUR'S YOU EITHER GO TO THE TWO LEFT OVER BEDS OR YOU GET OUT AND LEAVE!" I yelled as loud as I could but the twins were ignoring me as well and Perri was standing next to Melissa to see what happened.

"YOU HORRIBLE GIRL, YOU JUST HURT MY SISTER, HER ARM LOOKS BROKEN AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT THE DECENTY TO APPOLOGISE, YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE END OF THIS! WE HAVE JUST BEGUN!" Perri huffed as she and Melissa walked out of the dorm heading for the hospital wing flicking her silky blonde hair behind her right into my face so that it whipped me.

"Ouch," I murmured and I heard footsteps running up the stairs into our room. "What on earth was with all the noise and why was one of the new girls crying and supporting a broken arm?"The fifth year old prefect called Molly asked looking at us suspectingly.

Of course once one of the prefects rushed up to our room the rest of the Gryffindor tower had too.

"Please Miss, it wasn't exactly our fault, you see those girls came in and tried to take, Lily's and Max's beds after they asked them to move. Then they rudely said no and acted like spoilt brats when they were asked again. Max got them out of their beds and onto the floor but one of the twins, Melissa I think fell on her arm and broke it." Kerry explained the best she could but left out the part where I lifted out the mattress and dropped them out of bed.

"I see well Professor McGonagall will want to hear about this and determine the punishments." The prefect announced and left herding everyone out and back to their beds.

"That was amazing Max." Kerry exclaimed and Alice nodded with agreement, Lily looked like she was about to nod then frowned.

"What do we do now?" She asked. "I don't think they're going to be too happy tomorrow morning and there is still all their stuff sprawled across the room.

"We could hide it." Alice sheepishly suggested.

"No." I plainly said.

"We could push their beds out of the circle and over in the worst parts of the room." Kerry suggested.

"Maybe, but I have a better idea." I told them and they all moved closely to listen in.

"We can probably do both those things but we need something to show them that they can't mess with us."

"I've got it, ask Potter and Black to prank them." Lily said quickly and excitedly.

"Lily," all three of us said not believing our ears.

"That's what I was thinking." I said but trying not to make sure I was boasting.

"It's brilliant tho," Alice said.

"Well the first thing tomorrow we'll ask James and Sirius if they want to do it." Kerry said.

"I'm sorry but I can't ask them. Potter and Black just get on my nerves whenever I'm in the same room as them." Lily explained.

"But Lil's it was your idea." I whinged.

"I know, but I don't like them pranking other innocent people but since Perri and Melissa deserve it they can prank them, and like I said Potter and Black just get on my nerves, ever since the train ride on the way here." She replied, her face showing a pinkish tint of embarrassment. "I know that you three are friends with them but can you please let me not me friends with them."

"Okay, I can respect that you don't want to be friends with them and I want you to understand that you can be friends with whoever you want but I might not be." I told her.

"Same here, you can be friends with Snape, I won't care even if I don't exactly like him you've known him better than I have so it's up to you to chose your friends." Kerry said.

"Aww thanks guys you're the best friends I've ever had," Lily said wiping away the lone tears that had fallen down her cheeks as she hugged us all.

"Not wanting to break up the friendship, but I'm not one to show my emotions and feel them as deeply as you guys do." I said pulling out of the hug and went to fix up my bed.

"What are we going to do with Perri's and Melissa's stuff?" I asked.

"Well we could hide them in the boys dorm." Alice suggested.

"Nah, but I know what to do, hang on."

I wrenched open the window forgetting that it was winter until a cold draught filled the room and snow blew in onto my bed. "Hand me their stuff when I get to the window." I said jumping out.

Before I reached the ground I spread my wings out and soared straight up. Kerry had the first pile of clothes and belongings, handed them to me and I scattered them along the grounds. After about ten trips all their stuff was scattered from the courtyard to the edge of the forbidden forest and I was back in the room before Perri came back to bed.

" are my clothes!" she screamed and if anyone was asleep they wouldn't be now.

"What," I said rubbing my eyes pretending that I was asleep even though I just got into bed.

Lily and Alice had pulled their curtains apart pretending to have just woken up. It was 11 O'clock and Perri had been gone for an hour so we could make it look like we had been asleep since she left.

"You!" she shot me daggers as she ripped my curtains apart.

"What?" I said sternly.

Kerry would have been the best to get us out of this situation but she also happened to be the deepest and quickest sleeper out of us all and was sleeping soundly.

"If you don't give it all back I'll, I'll..." she stuttered.

"You'll what?" Alice said bravely.

I was kind of surprised, Alice was the one who always lurked in the shadows behind Kerry and me and mainly hung around Lily when we all hung out together. In our little group of four it was me and Kerry who came up with the fun and brave ideas, Lily would always check our homework and help us if we got stuck in a class while Alice was the comforting and silent type, yet she could always get the conversations going and make the best jokes.

"I'll tell my brother."

"Ooo I'm scared," I laughed.

"You won't be when he gets through you as a matter of fact." She said not convincingly.

"Well we don't have your stuff." Lily said walking up to her and looking down to her face.

I only just realised that the two twins were really small, but thin for their age. I was the tallest since I was made by scientists and all us bird kids were tall for our age, even Amelia. Lily, Kerry and Alice were about the same height but the two new girls were much smaller than us. Of course they weren't ugly but really pretty. Both were identical with bright blue eyes, long straight blonde hair. Perri was wearing a bright pink headband that pushed her hair off her face and a heart shaped silver locket.

"Where is my stuff?" she screamed this time causing one of the Gryffindor prefects, the 6th year girl I think to come into our dorm accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"What is all this racket? Its 11 O'clock and everyone is trying to sleep, but since you 4 are making such a racket everyone is wide awake." She looked over at Kerry's bed, her curtains were drawn shut and you could hear her breathing deeply. "Well almost everyone."

I had to hide a smile and I knew that McGonagall was too, no one could sleep through any off this in the whole Gryffindor Tower but Kerry could and she was in the same room.

"Ms they stole my stuff." Perri innocently and perfectly said.

"We don't have her stuff Ms," Alice truthfully admitted.

It was true, we stole her stuff but we didn't have it anymore.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, since I couldn't sleep through the racket that these girls were making." A 2nd year girl said and instantly knew that she was a teacher's pet who was willing to do anything to make herself look good. "I looked out the window to see where the noise was coming from and I noticed all these clothes blowing around on the Quiditch pitch."

I glared at the girl trying to get her to shut up but it was no use the 2nd year just smiled at me behind McGonagall's back.

"That's probably my stuff, they must have taken it outside." Perri protested.

"I think they did too Professor." The 2nd year added.

"Thankyou Annabelle for that information would you please go back to your bed now. You too Hanna." Professor McGonagall told the 2nd year and the prefect to go to bed before she turned on me, Alice and Lily.

"What made you three think about taking Miss Cummins clothes?" She asked.

"Well Professor it was just me that took them, not the others." I admitted.

"Detention Miss Ride, with me for a week and you will be taken outside by Mr Filch to collect anything that belongs to Miss Cummins." I gulped, but I could survive a week of detentions the boys always get detentions and they still break the rules, I'm not going to be any different.

"Professor Melissa's stuff isn't here as well." Perri sickly said in her best good girl act.

"We'll Miss Ride we better get to Mr Filch right away or it will be 2 weeks of detention." McGonagall announced and waited for me to leave the dorm so she could take me down to Filch's office.

Well that's chapter 8 done. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think of the two twins I want to try and make them the ones that gossip and have to do everything perfectly. Please Read and Review. If I don't get 10 reviews by the end of September I'm going to stop writing. Also if you want me to add anything please tell me. If you have any ideas please tell me. I want to know your feedback and what you didn't like.

Please Review.

Springbabe.


	9. The List

Thank you to those that reviewed. I only need 3 more reviews by the end of September and then I will still write after that. I will continue to write until then since those that reviewed want more. I will mention the tenth reviewer if they review before September. Please Review and tell me what you like I want comments telling me what you don't like as well so add in criticism please and if you have any suggestions please tell me.  
SpringBabe.

Chapter 9: The list.

Classes began the next day. There was the usual hustle and bustle from the Great Hall to the classrooms. In charms Professor Flitwick spilt us up again and assigned us our partners like he did before, all that I hoped was that I wouldn't be with Peter.

"Miss Ride you'll be paired with Mr Black." Professor Flitwick wheezed as I let out a breath of relief when I went to join Sirius.

I liked Sirius the most out of the other guys. He was nice, didn't show of like James, fun to be around, wasn't secretive like Remus (who had disappeared again) and didn't try like Peter who tried to be like everyone around him.

Sirius, James, Remus, Nick and Dylan were the guys in the year that made the girls swoon over them. Sirius had long shaggy black hair, shimmering grey eyes and a muscular figure. James had messy black hair, hazel eyes behind his round glasses, and a figure like Sirius'. Nick had dark hair that hung over his dark brown eyes, toned skin and the right body figure. Dylan had blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the girls watched him wherever he went. Remus was the last in the group, he always wore shaggy, tattered robes, uneven light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. All 5 boys were tall, Nick and Dylan the tallest followed by Remus, James then Sirius. Peter however was short, chubby and wasn't attractive at all. His blonde hair was cut in a bald cut, his eyes were a mix of green and grey and he always forgot something.

"Oii Ride." Sirius waved his hand in front of my face making me turn my focus back on him and the charms we were supposed to be doing. "Do you want me practise first?"

"Umm you can," I said since I wasn't listening to Flitwick and had no idea of what we were doing.

"Well we might as well sit down," he said.

While Sirius was practicing a few simple spells that didn't need another person for I looked around the room seeing who my friends were partnered with. Kerry was with Perri, since she was asleep last night when Perri came in she didn't know what happened and we didn't have enough time to tell her at breakfast this morning. Out of the girls in my year Kerry, Lily, Freda and I were top in the overall scores followed by Alice who missed out on one of the tests since she was in the hospital wing with dragon pox. Kerry, Lily, Alice and I made our own group and we were known by the rest of the school. We were in the same league as the boys but were under them in popularity. Lily's red hair matched her fiery temper and her green eyes stood out against her pale skin. Lily was one of the prettier girls and someone in Ravenclaw made a list of all the top people from the most beautiful, to the smartest one of boys and one for girls. I found it ridiculous but at the moment Lily was 3rd in the most beautiful and 1st in the smartest. Kerry was also pretty, her brown hair went with her tanned complection and her hazel eyes. Kerry looked like the girl who was always outside when she could be. Kerry and I were the leaders of our little group and planned everything, making sure that Lily and Alice liked it. Kerry was short but not as short as the Cummins but everyone knew her and saw her in the corridors. Alice was different; she was tall like Lily and me but wasn't noticed as much. Alice was the silent one of the group when she was in classes and around people she didn't know, it was only around us that she talked then she could be the loudest. Alice also hung behind Kerry and I when ever Lily was with Snape and got on with Lily a bit better than me and Kerry. Then there was me, the one who could fly. I had messy blonde hair that always got in the way, my eyes were hazel. I was the tallest girl in the year and taller than most of the 2nd years as well.

"Max your doing it again." Sirius moaned.

I pulled out of the trance and stared at him. "Doing what?"

"Staring off into space, watching someone else, not listening to me." He said to the desk.

"Sorry," I mumbled trying to meet his eyes, "I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" He asked, looking up interestedly.

"Just about the list and where my friends and I stand," I said.

"Oo," he said followed by an awkward silence.

I broke the silence by changing his hair to a sickly green colour.

"You're in for it now Ride," He grinned and changed by hair to bubblegum pink.

I laughed and changed his robes, to a light shade of purple. Sirius raised his wand and pointed it at me but I made his school book float into the air in front of him, distracting him then running to the other side of the room behind, Lily and James who were arguing. (What's new?)

"Miss Ride and Mr Black, I appreciate you practising your colour changing charms but please don't disrupt the rest of the class." Flitwick warned as Sirius sent his charm to where I was hiding behind Lily.

Instead of hitting me the charm hit Lily right in the face.

"Whoops," Sirius gasped as James cracked up laughing.

I hid my laugh and tried to comfort Lily but she had already sent a spell to James making his head expand.

"Nice one Lily," we exchanged high fives and watched James' head grow. It was now the size of a pumpkin and still growing.

"well Evan's if that's how you want to play it we can play it that way." James said but sent a hex towards her.

I pushed Lily out of the way in time but the hex hit Kerry and she was covered in goo. Thinking it was Perri Kerry disarmed her and hexed Perri who stumbled back into Peter and knocked his wand out of his hand. We all watched it soar through the air and hit Professor Flitwick in the eye. Flitwick was assisting Melissa whose arm was in a sling so she was having trouble waving her wand, had his back to the commotion happening in his classroom.

"Mr Pettigrew, I ask that you keep better control of your wand when practising. He then saw the rest of us or half the class in a different state to when they entered. Sirius and I were an assortment of colours, Lily's face was the Slytherin colours, James' head was so big it looked like he couldn't hold it, Kerry was covered in glue and Peter was underneath Perri who was covered in bat shaped boggers.

"Class dismissed." Flitwick announced 10 minutes early. "James, Kerry and Perri come here and I will sort you out, the rest of you may go and those covered in a colour I hope you know how to change your robes and yourself back to the original colour."

I picked up my bag and followed Sirius out of the classroom laughing about the lesson and James, "Lucky that was a single lesson or we would be writing for the rest." I mumbled to him.

Just outside the door while we were waiting for Kerry Lily and I changed ourselves back to our original colours. Lily was lucky all she had to do was her face but I had to fix my, robes, hair and skirt. "Grr, why did Sirius have to be so good at Charms?" I questioned once Kerry came out and we headed to History of Magic.

By the time we got Professor Binns' classroom I had gotten most of the colour out except I could see that my hair was still slightly pink since it always hung over my eyes.

"Oii Ride why's your hair pink?" An obnoxious Slytherin prefect asked as he passed me in the corridors. I turned around to see who spoke but saw him walk away.

"He's one to talk, look at his pale blond hair combed to one side." I pointed out as I took my seat at the back of the classroom next to Kerry and Sirius. Lily was sitting at the front of the classroom next to Snape and one of the many Slytherins I didn't know, but I knew that they all had something odd and dark about them.

Kerry had started a conversation with Alice who was sitting on her other side and James was looking at the window fixing his hair and double checking that his head was the right size so I started a conversation with Sirius not noticing that Professor Binns had started ranting about some kind of ancient war.

"So no hard feelings about the colour changing right?" he asked me.

"No, I found it fun." I replied not paying any attention to Binns or the front of the classroom but was looking at Sirius.

"Good because we're good friends and all, I didn't want to ruin that over some charms lesson." He said uneasy.

"Right," I said looking away and hiding my gaze hoping he wouldn't see me blush.

"You know your hair looks pretty with pink in it." Sirius randomly said. "You know just putting it out there for you to make a note of."

I looked at Sirius, I could see the laughter in his eyes about that last bit he added but he was serious about the hair bit.

"I might get it cut when we go back for Easter holidays." I said playing with my hair which hung messily down my back.

"No don't I like it like that." He said quietly.

I felt awkward by this conversation so I changed it completly. "So what do you think of the new girls?"

"They're alright, they're also pretty."

Kerry's head shot up, she had already dozed off and I didn't see how she could since she got the best sleep last night. "They're trouble makers." She blurted out catching our conversation.

"Kerry's right I've got a week's detention with McGonagall because of them." I miserably said.

"Aww detentions not that bad, and if you get them a lot you, people see you as a rebel and your known." He admitted. "I mean look how many detentions James and I have had and practically the whole school knows us."

"Yeah as a bunch of misfits," I joked.

Sirius pretended to look appalled.

"Oii would you to stop flirting it's making me sick." Nick turned around and said.

I saw a flash of anger in his eyes but ignored it. Sirius and I weren't flirting we were just talking. I don't know what got him so worried.

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and lifted my head off the desk. I must have dozed off during Binns' ranting and not realised.

"Oii Max it's time for lunch." Someone said in my ear. To a normal person that wouldn't have affected them, but to me being a mutant and all the words echoed 10 times louder.

"Okay let's go get some chow." I grinned getting up and taking my stuff forgetting my wand which had fallen out of my pocket and under my desk.

Lily, Alice and Kerry were waiting for me and walked ahead so none of us noticed the person that stayed behind and picked up my wand. In the Great Hall everyone was standing around the new list that was pinned on the board just outside the doorway so it was a challenge getting past the crowd to the Gryffindor table.

"Look at them it's the first day of lessons after the Christmas Holidays and they are already fussing around the list. I wonder who the person was that started it." Kerry exclaimed staring at the group sending half of them daggers, although everyone had her back to her.

On our way to double Transfiguration we stopped of to have a look at the list since everyone else was gone or eating.

"1st year smartest girls," I read. "1st Melissa Cummins. How could she be first when she hasn't even been here for a day?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know." Alice muttered as I continued.

"Freda Aniston 2nd, Lily Evans 3rd, Kerry Scott 4th. Then Alice is 5th followed by Perri Cummins. How on earth do they know the Cummins score when they haven't been here?" I asked again.

"I don't know." Alice replied again then read out the 1st year prettiest girls. "1st is Perri Cummins, then Melissa Cummins. They'ld have to be after each other since they're twins." She added.

"Just read the next names." I said annoyed and impatiently.

"Right, 3rd is Max Ride."

"What!" I blurted out.

"followed by Kerry Scott then Lily Evans and then I'm 7th." Alice said.

"Okay then what other list is there?" Kerry asked scanning the 11 1st year lists. There was 5 lists for the girls and 5 for the boys and one was called the would be cutest 1st year couples.

"Hey read the couples one." Lily asked. "I reckon that would be the funniest and the most incorrect one."

Kerry read it out. "1st cutest couple is Melissa Cummins and Nick Martinez."

I almost gagged, "are you serious."

"wait 2nd cutest couple is Perri Cummins and Dylan Fressen."I could feel vomit in my throat but Kerry had already read out the next couple "Lily Evans and Severus Snape."

We all looked at Lily with horror us she looked down and embarrassed.

"Where are you, Max and I ranked?" Alice asked. It seemed that Alice was taking this list thing seriously when we weren't.

"Um, Max is 7th cutest with Sirius Black, no surprises there though."Kerry added. "Your 8th with Remus Lupin and I don't believe it I'm 20th with Pettigrew."

Peter was the only Gryffindor 1st year boy that Kerry called by his last name. She even called some of the 2nd and 3rd years by their first name but Peter seemed to be her only exception.

"Come on let's get to class," Kerry mumbled and started walking out into the courtyard not wanting to look at the other lists.

I stayed back and saw the 1st year girls with the most detentions list, and of course I was top. Sirius was right I was going to be know with that reputation but I didn't mind as long as nobody knew about the wings.

Of course I was wrong someone other than my friends knew about the wings I just didn't know who and I didn't know how they knew.

Hope you liked this chapter.  
Okay just to let you know Max doesn't know who has her wand or that it is missing but you needed to know. And she also doesn't know that anyone else has seen the wings but you needed to know as well, if you can remember someone saw the wings in one of the earlier chapters. This chapter was just to let you know where the girls stood in the year and what type of reputation they have but I won't make them have a big reputation yet. Also if you noticed, Nick/Fang was angry when Max and Sirius were flirting, I wonder why? Find out in the next chapters and I may tell you.

Remember by the end of September 10 reviews and I keep writing. Fewer than 10 reviews and I stop for the rest of the year. Please tell me what you think and what you liked, I liked the charms fight and the flirting but what did you like.

SpringBabe.


	10. Valentine's Delemias

Well I'm so close to 10 reviews please can anyone who reads and wants to say about anything review because I'm out of ideas, I don' know whether I am continuing with the story as one or breaking it up into their years like J.K did with the HP series. I want to make one change to chapter 9, instead of having Transfiguration they will be going to Care for Magical Creatures so Max doesn't have to use her wand since it is missing. I may stop once the year is over for Max and the others but I want you to review and tell me if you want me to continue.  
I hope I'm not too pushy with reviews but I've noticed other stories with much more reviews than what I've got and they have fewer chapters. Please tell me if I'm being too pushy.  
SpringBabe

Chapter 10: 14th of February

The professors seemed to find it funny to pressure us about the upcoming exams and we were soon piled up with so much extra work that we had to stay up just as late as the 3rd and 4th years. Not as much as the 5th and 7th years who had OWLs and NEWTs. Kerry and Lily helped Alice and I out with potions, I helped with DADA but the other three didn't need much help. Sirius had started sitting next to me in all my lessons but since the rest of his friends followed (James, Sirius, Peter and Dylan) there wasn't enough room for all of us so it ended up being me and Kerry with James and Sirius while Alice and Lily sat with Nick and Dylan leaving Remus with Peter and anyone else from the other houses.

Of course it was only the beginning of February and the exams weren't until the end of May but the professors weren't satisfied with the amount of work we were doing in classes. I had stopped mucking about with Sirius and was getting less extra work than what Sirius and James did. It was only in charms that I was able to have fun with Sirius because we always had charm fights with each other practising what we had learnt during the year.

"Miss Ride and Mr Black, I am pleased to see that you are practising your charms but could you please do it quietly." Professor Flitwick squeaked from the other side of the room while he was assisting Peter. Remus was back for this lesson but he looked pale and tired but I had to ignore him to escape Sirius' spell.

"Hey do you know why Remus always disappears?" I asked Sirius between breaths.

"I don't know why he disappeared this time but he said his mother was sick last time." Sirius answered and deflected my spell.

"Yeah but his mum can't be sick once a month, can she?" I questioned.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and if he thought any harder I would be able to see a light bulb glowing above his head.

"I think I know why," he muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly but I'll find out soon.

I didn't know if he found out or not because I had forgotten after that class. I always thought that Nick was friends with Sirius but when we got to transfiguration Nick took a seat next to me before Sirius even got in the door. I glanced at Dylan who shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to Nick. For a change Lily sat next to me instead of Kerry who sat with Sirius, James, Remus and Alice at the front. I didn't know what made her change spots since we always sat at the back but I guess I would be able to focus more without the distraction of Sirius and James. I was watching Sirius make Kerry laugh and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, as Kerry flicked her hair out of her face like Perri and Mellissa did in front of Nick and Dylan.

'So what if she's falling for him, it's not like I care.' I thought to myself but I couldn't concentrate on the lesson anymore and it seemed hard to transfigure my matchstick now that I was so focused on Kerry and Sirius. 'She's my best friend I should be glad if she likes him, Sirius is a great guy to be around.' I was full of angry even though I knew that I shouldn't be but I couldn't help it.

"Miss Ride your matchstick." Professor McGonagall alarmed me as I prodded the matchstick one to many times sending it into flames.

Of course I got the most homework and since transfiguring matchsticks was one of the first things I did I was told to stay back after class.

"Max I know you can transfigure a matchstick well, but what happened before was extremely surprising since you are one of the top students in my class." McGonagall ranted.

"I am." I was shocked the only class I was in the top was DADA and Herbology.

"Yes now, any distractions should be cleared before your exams because we don't want you grades to drop do we?"

"No Mam," I answered robotically.

"Now go to lunch, I'm sure you could do with the food." Professor McGonagall dismissed me.

I didn't know what the problem was between Sirius and Nick but I knew it was stupid. They wouldn't look at each other during lunch and they both fought over the same treacle tart.

"Honestly what could be so bad that you have to fight over the one treacle tart when there are more in front of you?" Remus said and they dropped the tart, looked at each other and tried to storm the opposite way but didn't work since there was only one door.

Herbology was interesting since it was me, Sirius and Nick at one bench working on the same plant.

"Would you both stop it?" Kerry asked after they fought over the watercan, soil and kept staring at each other.

"No since he took the one thing I liked the most," Nick replied not looking at Kerry but sending the death stare to Sirius.

"How was I supposed to know?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe I told you all that night," Nick shouted at him.

"Mr Black and Mr Martinez, what is this racket, if you want to yell please do so outside and not in my classroom." Professor Sprout said sternly.

Nick and Sirius got back to work not saying anything, not looking at each other and not doing anything. Kerry and I had to take over and we had a conversation without the other two.

"Hey how come you didn't sit next to me in transfiguration?" I asked.

"Well since Nick and Dylan were already there I thought that it would be best if Lily sat with you since they are the only two Gryffindor boys that she can stand and Sirius said he wanted to asked me something." She replied.

I knew I would sound to nosey if I asked her what they were talking about so I changed the subject. "Which boy would you want to go out with on Valentine's Day?" I was doing alright at catching up on a lot of things since I was stuck in a cage for the first 11 years of my life.

"I don't know, I'm not fussed or going to make a big deal about it if someone asks me I might think about it. We're 11 and we shouldn't be worrying about boys yet."

"Yeah, I still want to know who your ideal date would be."

"Alright I'll tell you tonight."

"Okay." I replied. "Hey which one of you two boys are mature enough to clip the leaves."

Of course both of them said they were which ended in another shouting match. Everyone had stopped their work and was watching Sirius and Nick. Sirius had his wand pointed at Nick.

"What you going to do Black, change the colour of my robes." Nick sneered.

"Stop it you two stop it your suppose to be friends." I said jumping in-between the boys. "Put the wand away before you do something stupid and regretful." I told Sirius who reluctantly put the wand away.

"But he started it!" Sirius yelled.

"No I didn't you decided you would stab me in the back!" Nick yelled back.

"Mr Black and Mr Martinez, detention tonight with me." Professor Sprout demanded, "Class dismissed."

(Nick/Fangs POV)

After everyone else left the Great Hall, Sirius and I waited behind for our detention with Professor Sprout. She walked over to us from the head table where all the professors sat and waited in front of us.

"Well." She said.

Both Sirius and I stayed quiet.

"Well is one of you going to tell me what the fighting is about. I've talked to Professor McGonagall and she said that you were friends, so why are you acting like this?" she asked.

Both of us stayed silent and looked at the ground.

"I think that it is silly if you are fighting over a girl." She randomly said trying to make us speak.

I looked up at her, 'how did she know I thought?' I looked at Sirius; he was looking at professor Sprout trying to find out how she knew.

"It's obvious, you're showing all the symptoms, but what does it matter. Your 11 you aren't going to be in a serious relationship until you much older so forget about all this nonsense and start acting like friends again." Professor Sprout said.

"Sorry Nick," Sirius muttered to me.

"Yeah I'm sorry too. We were both acting like jerks weren't we." I replied.

"Yeah we were, she wasn't worth it." Sirius said.

"No she wasn't," I replied but I knew that Max was.

"Well you two can go back to the Gryffindor tower and apologies to your friends especially Max." Professor Sprout smiled as she left us and walked out the hall dumbfounded that she knew who we were fighting over.

As we were walking back to the tower we passed Melissa and Perri who were studying the lists.

"Hi Sirius, hi Nick," they said adding more charm to my name.

"So have you to found the perfect girl for Valentine's Day next week?" Melissa asked staring at me.

"Um there's really no one I like yet." I said quickly not looking at Sirius.

"Yeah same but I could ask one of you since your both just as beautiful as each other." Sirius said not really asking.

"Well I may still have a chance with Dylan so you can be Sirius' Valentine." Peri told Melissa, smiled then they both walked off.

"Geez, you like Max one minute then you go out with Cummins." I turned to face Sirius as we walked up the stairs.

"Well since we both like Max I can't ask her out now and both the Cummins twins are the prettiest girls in our year." He told me.

"Fair enough." But I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. If Sirius liked girls because they were pretty then how long would it last between him and Melissa.

(Max's POV)

"So Kerry who do you like?" I asked when we were all up in our dorm.

We were all sitting on our beds in our P,J's talking. The Cummins twins hadn't come up yet so we were safe to talk about confidential stuff between the four of us.

"Well, don't get mad but I kind of like Dylan." She blurted out.

"Phew," I accidently said out loud.

"Why it's Phew when he is almost like a brother to you?" Alice asked me.

"Yes why?" Kerry repeated.

"No reason." I said.

"Who do you like Max?" Kerry asked.

"No one." I replied hoping I wasn't blushing.

"Then why are you going red?" Lily asked.

"Max likes someone, Max likes someone." Alice chanted.

"I do not." I stubbornly said.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too, admit it. I did." Kerry said.

"Fine I likeSiriusBlack." I said really fast.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Say it a bit slower or we'll throw you out the window." Kerry joked.

"Fine, I ...like... Sirius... Black." I said slowly.

"Ha got it out of you." Lily replied. "Wait what?"

"She said she likes Sirius." Alice replied for me.

"I know what she said but why him?" Lily replied bossily.

"Oooo you're so lucky that Sirius is available because I think Dylan's going to be like Nick and uninterested." The girly voice of Perri Cummins walked in talking to her sister.

I grinned inwardly at the fact that Nick was uninterested in Melissa and happy that they thought Dylan won't like Perri as well. They strutted into the dorm with smug looks on their faces.

"Wait Sirius asked you out?" Kerry asked, not believing it. It didn't even occur to me that they were going out just that she had moved onto Sirius since Nick didn't like her.

"Yep he did and on Valentine's Day we're going to be having a romantic date unlike you losers." Melissa sneered.

"Hello how are we losers when we are friends with everyone and top of your brothers so called list, we know that it is him setting it up and you two are helping him other but you're stupid list isn't going to affect our so called loser status because we aren't going to allow you to have control over our reputation and we aren't going to become losers over night or anytime so have fun trying." Kerry ranted on and on.

That girl was the best at defending us like she was the best at threats and making us look like we were the ones to fear. (Only among the first years excluding the boys.)

"Well we'll see about that, what your four don't know is that we were the most popular at the school we were just at. I won't tell you the name because you won't be able to understand it and won't be able to pronounce it," Perri's sneer exactly like Melissa's sneer.

"That's it." Kerry and I both charging at the girls, I got to Melissa first and knocked her to the ground when someone coughed from the doorway. Kerry pushed Perri onto the bed and was holding her down making sure that she wouldn't get away. The person coughed again but this time I looked up to see who it was double checking that it wasn't McGonagall or a prefect before focusing on Melissa.

Lily gave a small grunt as she also say the person standing in the doorway.

"You do know that you can just hex the girls and then I'll ask you out." James smirked leaning against the door, his messy black hair sticking out everywhere and stands were hanging over his round rimmed glasses covering his deep hazel eyes.

"You're a real jerk if someone hexing someone makes them attractive to you then I'm glad I don't hex people." Lily said folding her clothes and pretending Kerry and I weren't on top of the Cummins.

We didn't see Perri pull out her wand while Kerry was distracted, Alice and Lily were too preoccupied with getting into bed. I was focusing on Melissa so I just heard Perri whisper pretrificus toatalis. I whipped around and saw Kerry in the full body bind spell. I went to get my wand from my pocket but it wasn't there. Fumbling through all my pockets I searched for the only thing that could represent me as a witch. Melissa used this time to regain the ability to stand and pulled her wand at me.

Of course our voices were rising throughout the whole fiasco many people had heard. While James came up to see what the commotion was another kid the same second year that ratted me out fetched McGonagall knowing that the noise coming from our dorm would get worse and need a teacher to end it.

"Mr Potter what do you think you are doing, this is the girls wing and the girls dormitory. Get back downstairs into the common room where you are allowed to be while I sort this mess out." McGonagall's voice sounded stern so James reluctantly did what she told him to do. "Now I don't believe this." She gasped. Perri and Melissa still had their wands drawn out and pointing at me, while Kerry was still lying motionless on the floor. "Explain yourselves all of you." She said sternly reviving Kerry and looking from Alice who wouldn't hurt a fly to Melissa and Perri who were standing side by side trying to look as innocent as they could.

"It wasn't us Miss," Lily started.

"Oh yeah who was it that threw me off the bed yesterday?" Melissa threw back.

And then the mouths opened and the verbal war began. I was shouting at Melissa then to Perri not hearing what I was saying because Kerry was also shouting at the Cummins' twins. Lily was trying to explain it all to McGonagall while Alice was standing in an awkward situation helping Lily then all of a sudden she yelled.

"SHUT UP!" It was the loudest I had ever heard her, I suppose the Ravenclaw's on the other side of the castle heard her. The Slytherins would have heard her and probably all of Hogsmade heard her. Of course James couldn't resist coming up the stairs again followed by Sirius, Nick, Dylan and the rest of the Gryffindor tower trying to fit in the dorm. By now there were too many boys and the stairway recognised them so it turned into a slide. All the boys standing on the stairway ending up slipping down into the common room, only the boys who managed to get into the dorm were lucky enough to stay.

"Now if everyone would be quiet I would like to hear what you four," McGonagall pointed at me, Kerry and the Cummins, "have to say for yourselves."

"Well Professor what happened was that Melissa and I were walking into the dorm talking to each other about who asked Melissa out for Valentine's Day. These four overheard us and started getting into a row. Ride pushed Melissa to the floor and Scott pushed me onto the bed pushing me into the mattress as hard as she could. Because she wouldn't get off me I had to pull my wand out and body bind her otherwise I might be stuck in the mattress." I saw her looking at James as she said this who gave her the thumbs up.

"Professor that isn't what happened." I stated.

"Miss Ride you can tell me your version." McGonagall didn't look like she would believe me but I couldn't let those two get away with it.

I began, not looking at Sirius who started this whole mess by asking Melissa out in the first place but at McGonagall trying to make the truth more convincing. The only problem was that I was now well known for my trouble among the teachers as well as students like Sirius said I would be.

"Okay, Melissa and Perri came walking into the dorm talking about their dates for Valentine's Day. Then Kerry asked if Mellissa was really going out with Sirius since we are only in 1st year and it seems too soon to go out with people." I said looking at McGonagall trying to make my eyes as innocent as they could. I thought I say Sirius look guiltily at me but he looked away before I could be sure. "Then they insulted us, Kerry told them to stop. Perri insulted us again. This time we had enough and Kerry and I knocked them to the ground. James was standing in the doorway telling one of us I don't know who to use their wand. Perri pulled her wand on Kerry and body binder her while Melissa pulled her wand on me along side Perri."

"Well I'm surprised Miss Ride I would have thought that you would have pulled your wand out at them as well." McGonagall asked me.

"Well I would have but someone's taken it because I haven't used it since charms." I sheepishly admitted.

"Are you sure you didn't lose it?" McGonagall asked.

"we had charms where I used it then care for magical creatures and herbology where I didn't use it. But I always keep it in my robe pocket so it must have gone missing after Charms." I said.

"We'll try to find it but all of you better be careful with your wands." She said turning around to everyone standing outside the dormitory. "Now Miss Scott is your story the same as Miss Ride's?"

Kerry nodded then McGonagall turned to face all of us. "You four will be taking separate detentions with me and the other Professors for the whole week after dinner. Now everyone to bed." She left and one by one the rest of the students followed.

James stayed behind and went to talk to Perri. Sirius was waiting for his best friend not looking at me or Melissa.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow James." Perri said as she waved goodbye to the boys.

I know it finished weird but I've been busy and haven't had time to write which means you need 2 more reviews to keep me writing after this month.  
There isn't much I like about this chapter but I'm just trying to complicate the relationships and add in some drama.

Hope you keep reading and reviewing

SpringBabe.


	11. One Big Mess

If you read the story tell me what you think I need to know what to improve and what to add in because I need a new plot. Once the first year for Max and the others is over I will stop writing unless I get double the amount of reviews that I have now. I am not going to make Max and Sirius go out since they are only 11 but it will happen.  
I may write a different story but I will I will only include the present Harry Potter once I finish writing this story. Its starting to get hard since I have two stories going at once so the uploads will take a while.  
R&R,  
SpringBabe

Chapter 11: One big Mess

The week went so slowly that I thought I would never see a weekend again. Since my wand was still missing I couldn't do the practicals in Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. We alternated our detentions with each of the four heads, Hagrid in pairs and Filch in pairs. Kerry and I were lucky that Hagrid asked to have us together which meant that the two cumin twins couldn't do anything to us and that I would be able to fly around Kerry and Hagrid.

Mum found out about my week of detention and she wasn't impressed. I could almost hear her talking as I read the letter, "_Max I'm very disappointed in you I would have thought that you hanging around Lily would take the wild side out of you and stop you from following Nick and Dylan. I have now heard that your amount of detentions is now more than Dylan's. It is nothing to be proud of because now you are going to be known as the rebel, trouble maker and nothing more. I hope that you will get over it but it may just be part of your DNA since Nick and Dylan have the knack of getting into trouble. Maybe you should stop hanging around the boys and start concentrating on your work and focus on not getting into trouble.  
Love Mum."_

She still loved me; I had never had someone love me even if I did something bad. I remember Jeb telling me that I was special but never said he loved me and punished me when I tried to escape the school.

Classes became awkward I wouldn't go near Sirius, especially now that Mellissa was always around and joined Lily at the front since she wouldn't go anywhere near James. I was beginning to see why Lily hated James so much, now that he was going out with Perri he became even more of a show of and an arrogant jerk. I had more of a reason to hate the two boys because my wand was found in the possession of Perri. James and Sirius stood up for them saying that they might have just found it not knowing who's it was and was going to give it back to me once it was established to be mine. Everyone knew that it wasn't true, even the boys but since there was no evidence that they stole it they weren't punished and I was the one behind in school work. Nick wasn't talking to Sirius, Dylan was siding with Nick in whatever war the guys were having while Remus and Peter didn't know what to do. I don't think it took Remus and Peter long to realise they didn't want to hang around Mellissa and Perri anymore and ended up sitting next to Nick and Dylan while James, Sirius, Mellissa and Perri took up the back of the classroom.

"I don't know how you put up with them?" Remus asked during the week when we were having lunch.

I glanced down the Gryffindor table where Mellissa was trying to entertain Sirius, to my delight Sirius didn't look entertained but bored and regretting his decision.

"Most of the time we make sure they aren't in the dorm with us." I replied.

In no time the week had past and it was Valentine's Day. Most of us escaped outside to escape the number of couples that wanted to make out in empty classrooms and broom cupboards. I was one of the unlucky ones that weren't so fortunate. I was in the common room with Kerry trying to finish my potions essay. Of course I wasn't getting anywhere since Mellissa was sitting on the couch right up against Sirius laughing at everything he said. Occasionally Sirius would catch me looking at him and tried to look at me properly but I looked away as soon as our eyes meet. Nick and Dylan had escaped to the forest so they could fly again but they didn't ask me.

"This sucks," I moaned shutting the books, "let's go do something fun."

Kerry didn't need to be told twice as much as she liked helping out her friends she was starting to get annoyed with all the help on potions I needed. Mellissa's head perked up at the sound of something fun, she knew I had a secret but there was no way I was going to tell her or let her see. Now that Mellissa and her sister knew I had a secret they wouldn't leave me alone. They also knew that it wasn't an average secret, or something normal like who I liked (I also wasn't going to tell them that either.) Kerry knew what fun meant, she also knew that it was highly likely that we would run into Dylan or Nick. Sirius seemed to know what fun meant as well and looked disappointed that Mellissa was with him and that he wasn't going.

I was putting stuff in my trunk when Mellissa walked in. "So how come Sirius knows what fun means but I don't."

I knew what she was talking about but I wasn't going to tell her. I may have grown up in a dog crate for 11 years but I wasn't stupid, Jeb taught me how to read and write and also set up a little school for all of us once we reached a certain age.

"Of course Sirius knows what fun means, only he can't show it because you have no idea what fun means." I replied.

Mellissa looked at me confused and I had no idea if what I said made sense but there was no way I was going to say, Sirius knows what fun means because he's seen my wings and knows that fun means I will fly. I left the dorm leaving Mellissa trying to figure out the answer. I didn't give her an answer I just repeated what she said. Kerry wasn't in the common room and neither was Sirius, it looked like he made a run for it while Mellissa wasn't there.

I ran out of the common room and down to the courtyard where Hagrid's hut was located. Banging on his wooden door would normally get him to open it so after a few attempts I headed into the forest on my own. It wasn't the first time I had entered the forest without permission and it wasn't going to be the last time either. It was easier entering the forest without Hagrid since I was able to slip into the trees without anyone watching. I was in the forest when I heard a twig snap. I didn't see anyone follow me but just to be safe I looked around. There wasn't anyone there but it could have been a bird or one of the other forest animals. I started walking again, this time a shiver went up my spine. Not because I thought someone was following me but because I had no idea what type of animals lived in the forest. For all I knew the forest could have been full of Erasers. Scared for the first time I came to Hogwarts I shot straight into the air since if there was any Erasers in the forest they wouldn't be able to hurt me. I heard another twig snap below me but I didn't look down, instead I flew straight up higher than I had ever been before.

The high altitude didn't bother me since I had bird DNA. Two years ago Jeb taught me how I was different to humans. I didn't understand at first but I made myself focus so I could learn about myself. I knew that as well as lungs I also have air sacks, I also have bird blood cells and have a bone structure like birds. I was remembering the offer that Dumbledore gave us about getting our wings removed, I felt like getting rid of my wings was like chopping of half my body. It also wouldn't feel right and I needed the wings to complete who I was.

I had lost track of how long I had been flying for and was about to head in when my stomach rumbled for the 5th time when Nick and Dylan caught up with me.

"We haven't flown together in a long time." Dylan said the tip of his wings touching mine.

"I know." I replied. "I miss it just being the three of us."

"We could just keep flying and never come back." Nick suggested.

"That's tempting but I'll miss all my friends here." I said.

"Yeah, School will be over in 4 months then it will just be the three of us." Dylan said.

"Plus, Amelia, Hamish, Monique and Ella." I added.

"I mean just family."

The three of us flew for a bit longer ignoring our hungry stomachs, trying to catch up with each other. All we did was talk about what had happened since Christmas. It had been a while since we had time together, I missed the conversations Dylan and I would have, Nick occasionally joining in and how Nick and I could almost read each other's minds. Ever since we found our own friends we started to drift apart. No wonder I wasn't a Hufflepuff because I can't even keep my old friends when I make new friends. We landed just before the Forest joined with the school grounds in-between the trees. The sun was setting as we walked back to the castle and we made it to the kitchens and common room just before curfew. I wasn't looking forward to running into Filch out of curfew so we inhaled our food and took some with us to minimise our chances of getting a detention. I was surprised to see Kerry and Alice talking with Sirius since they wouldn't talk to him when he was going out with Mellissa. Remus and Peter were also talking to the them and Lily was reading a book by Kerry's side. Mellissa was trying to flirt with James in-between shooting glares at Sirius, James however was too busy trying to impress Perri to notice her sister. It didn't take me long to realise that Sirius and Mellissa had broken up, I was relieved and without realising I took a seat on the couch next to Sirius. As soon as I sat down I wanted to get up since it showed that I was jealous of him and Mellissa but then I would look weird if I immediately jumped up from where I was sitting. Dylan joined us sitting on the ground next to Remus and Nick reluctantly agreed squeezing in the gap between Kerry and Dylan. Nick and Sirius were still acting weird towards each other but I didn't know if it was normal since they weren't the closest of friends. I was able to talk with Sirius and Remus since Mellissa was no longer hanging around. It was only when James came over that things really started to heat up. James wanted to talk with his friends but where ever James came the Cummins twins followed.

"So the group is reunited again." Mellissa sneered.

No one bothered to look up, we all knew who it was and I didn't want to be involved in another fight.

"So is it just me or did you all ignore Sirius while I was with him." Mellissa tried again. "Just so you girls know, Sirius cares about appearance not about personalities."

Sirius cracked. "I care about personalities more than you do Cummins." Sirius growled. How many times did you laugh when I didn't joke or anything the whole time I was with you. I don't know why I went out with you; I like people who are smart, beautiful, funny and kind. You don't fit even one of those categories."

Mellissa stood still, shocked; it almost looked like she got slapped in the face. Sirius was lucky that he was able to make a scene in the common room because this way Mellissa wouldn't be able to change the story.

A 5th year walked past with her friend, "Danni can you go get some ice because that girl just got a burn."

I couldn't help but laugh. Mellissa and Perri both glared at me but I didn't back down.

"Come on Mel, he is so not worth you popularity." Perri reassured her sister.

I held back laughter until they got up into the dormitory.

"Well that went well." I commented.

Sirius just looked down.

"Hey at least this happened in the common room where everyone saw because now she can't twist it around." I reassured him.

"Yeah I guess, well I'm going to bed." Sirius muttered and left.

The next morning wasn't nice at all, somehow Mellissa and Perri managed to get some people on their side. Of course it wasn't any Gryffindor's but some of their brother's friends who offered to beat up Sirius and James. Perri stormed away from James earlier in the morning when he told her that he would pick Sirius over her. The whole Great Hall saw so Perri couldn't do much about James except spread rumours about how horrible he was to her and how she couldn't dump him because he wouldn't take no for an answer. No one believed her but Mellissa was able to come up with something better against Sirius. The things that she said got me so mad that I forgot about being angry with Sirius and forgot everything that happened over the past month.

Nick started to be civil towards Sirius and acted as a bodyguard but he didn't get to friendly towards him.

Remus disappeared once again and I found Sirius and James whispering in the library about something and someone. I heard things like "It won't work," or "he's our friend" and "we can't do that."

"Why don't you just ask him?" I asked them after I found them in the library again.

"Ask who what?" Sirius asked.

I knew that he wasn't that dumb or oblivious he just acted it. "Remus, you dolt, just ask him to tell you the truth. The only way that he won't tell you is if he has a massive secret bigger than what I have and if he doesn't tell you then leave it at that. Don't push your friendship."

I didn't know if they found out what Remus was up to but I didn't want to push it and didn't need to care, especially if it ruined our friendship I thought it was better not knowing. James and Sirius were friendlier towards Remus and seemed to include him in everything while Peter who was always hanging around Peter since he was unsure of James and Sirius started to spend more time with Nick and Dylan.

"He is starting to get annoying, wanting to do everything the other three are doing." Dylan told me, a week later when we were flying around while everyone else was at the Quiditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. James and Sirius were debating whether they wanted to watch the game or us fly. They chose Quiditch since they had already seen us fly a million times.

"Why don't you start hanging around with the other guys again?" I asked.

Dylan and Nick exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. Nick seemed to be avoiding Sirius again but was spending heaps of time with James and Remus when Sirius was in detention by himself.

"What do you have against Sirius anyway? I thought you were friends and now ever since we got back from Christmas Holidays you haven't been nearly as friendly towards each other." I asked Nick.

Of course Nick being the silent type of person and not talking unless he had too just shrugged his shoulders and practised some new techniques we learnt from the hippogriffs. Once we heard more noise and cheering we decided to land and join up with the crowd exiting the stadium.

"That was some awesome game." James said to Sirius oblivious to the fact that we had just joined them.

"Yeah, I'm glad we chose Quiditch over wings it's a shame Max, Nick and Dylan had too miss out." Sirius replied.

I walked up to him since I was a few people behind him and elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch, that hurt." Sirius exclaimed.

I gave him a weak smile. "We were right behind you in the stands watching the game."

"No you weren't we were." Mellissa and Perri said in unison.

"I wasn't sure if it was true or not but I didn't reply because I didn't want to give the game away."

"No you weren't, Max was and I know because we were sitting with her." Alice said appearing out of nowhere, Kerry, Lily and to my dislike Snape backing her up.

"Well I'm sure that she wasn't there the whole time, maybe she and her cousins were looking at wings." Perri said.

"Will you please move you're blocking the doorway?" A Ravenclaw Prefect yelled from behind a sea of people.

"Cummins come with me." The prefect added after making his way over to us.

I couldn't help but smile when the twins followed the prefect to where ever he was taking them. Nick however wasn't smiling which wasn't surprising, but I didn't expect him to frown.

"What?" I asked.

"I ... nothing." Nick replied.

I wasn't the only one who had notice the change of expression Nick had. Sirius was looking at Nick with curiosity. All of us headed up to the common room to finish any homework due on Monday. Lily and Alice had finished their homework so they went up to the dormitory to talk. Kerry hadn't done her potions homework which helped me out since I knew she was getting fed up with doing homework then helping me. Sirius and James ignored their homework and went up to the dormitory. Nick followed them and didn't come back down with James later so I was hoping that he was sorting stuff out with Sirius.

When Dylan went up to put his potion books away he came back to the common room announcing that the two boys had gone.

All of us stopped working; I scanned the common room just to check they hadn't come down without us noticing. James didn't seem fussed that two of his roommates were missing and simply told us they would reappear. None of us relaxed and split up to search the castle for them. Remus relaxed after we searched the castle for 10 minutes and went to asked James something, missing out on meeting up with the Cummins twins.

"So Max how long have you been flying for?" Mellissa asked me.

"Less than a year once I learnt how too." I replied. I knew they weren't talking about flying on a broom, somehow they found out.

(Nick's POV)

I saw James and Sirius whispering about something while we were finishing off our homework. I wasn't sure but when I saw them pointing to me and beckoning me to follow them up to the dormitory I had to double check to see if anyone was behind me. Double checking that Remus wasn't around me in case they wanted to see him I followed them up to the dormitory.

"Hey mate, why were you so dark when the prefect asked the twins to follow him?" Sirius asked.

"I have a feeling..." I stopped I didn't know if James and Sirius were going to help me. If I said it was about Max Sirius would help but I didn't want to take advantage of Sirius by using Max. "I have a feeling that the prefect that went with the twins saw Max's wings on our very first flying lesson and overheard you saying wings."

"Dam I need to be careful don't I." Sirius replied.

"Yeah but I need to know where the twins went without Max knowing." I said.

"I know a way." James added rummaging through his trunk.

"Dude sorry but I don't think that cloak is going to hide me from Max." I said as James pulled out something silvery.

Sirius and James both laughed. I felt stupid when I put the cloak over my shoulders and was surprised to see that my body had disappeared. I wanted to know what happened when I put it over my head so I pulled it over my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't there I could only see James and Sirius trying to look at me.

"Wow," I said pulling the cloak off of me and handing it back to James. "But I can't use it."

"You can and Sirius will go with you to make sure you bring it back and don't run off." James said handing the cloak back.

We both ran into the twins a few floors later without being caught, I tried to apologise to Sirius but he told me not to talk since the cloak didn't hide noise. Following the two girls wasn't hard since they couldn't see us and they were talking amongst themselves that they didn't hear us walking. It was only when Max and the others were walking towards us that it became complicated and my theory was proven right.

"So Max how long have you been flying for?" I heard Mellissa ask.

"Less than a year once I learnt how too." Max replied, I almost let out a sigh of relief but stopped myself. Max was acting like she was talking about a broom.

"Not on a broom, with your own wings." Perri said.

I didn't know what to do Max was going to have to make a comeback on the spot and she wasn't prepared for this. Sirius bet me too it, his wand was already drawn and I heard him speak.

Perri froze so I followed Sirius' actions and froze Mellissa. The reaction on the other guy's faces was the best and I wish I could take a picture of it. Sirius started to tug me, indicating that we had to move. We ran as fast as we could, which was hard since we had to try and keep the cloak covering us. Once we got to a deserted corridor, Sirius pulled the cloak off of us and stuffed it in his pocket and we took the long way up to the common room not wanting to be caught near the Cummins twins, the only problem I had was trying to stop the twins from blabbing about us.

That's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I am now writing two stories and this chapter is long. I hope you still like it and I hope it makes sense because I kept writing without realizing.  
Keep reading,

SpringBabe.


	12. Cleaning Up

Thanks for all the reviews I have received, sorry that it has been awhile since I last updated but

Chapter 12: Cleaning up

(Max's Pov)

Perri and Mellissa froze, just collapsed right in front of us. It looked like they had been hexed but we didn't hex them and no one else was there. Not wanted to be around when the teachers found them I quickly left, Kerry, Dylan and Alice following. Lily lingered for a bit then sprinted after us but Peter stayed inspecting why the twins froze and fell in front of us. When we were around the corner and a few flights of stairs up we stopped running since it was less suspicious. Snape was waiting by the common room when we got up to the 7th floor and Lily left with him leaving us to find the boys without them. There was always a chance that they had gotten back while we were searching and it was the safest spot away from the twins since they would blame us when they could walk again. Sirius and Nick were sitting on the couch with James and Remus acting as if they never left. I wacked Sirius behind the head and then did the same to Nick.

"Where did you two go, Dylan went up to your dorm and couldn't find you, then we went searching for you since it is very unlikely that you disappeared for a short while then reappeared." I considered what I had just said.

We were surrounded by magic it wouldn't be hard to disappear for a few minutes. The four boys started laughing. Dylan looked confused this was the first time he hadn't been included in something that Nick was.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, I was just hoping they weren't laughing at me. I could feel my cheeks turning red and going warm.

Kerry and Alice both looked just as confused as I did and Dylan was slightly hurt.

Sirius looked at James who nodded then spoke. "We did disappear." He said quietly that I could just hear what he said.

"What!" I exclaimed, "How?"

"With James' cloak." Sirius replied, looking around to make sure no one was watching then covered himself with a large shiny, silver cloak.

He disappeared completely.

"Wow." I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth. Turning to look at the others I saw that they had similar expressions to me.

Sirius pulled the cloak off and handed it to James who tucked it safely in his pocket before anyone saw.

"Why did you use it?" Alice asked.

Alice only ever asked questions when she needed to or wanted an answer. I found her surprising, she was the only girl I knew that was shy around other people but once she was with just me, Kerry and Lily we couldn't get her to shut up.

Sirius and James both looked at Nick who turned to me and sighed. "I knew that the Prefect wasn't going to tell the twins off and knew he was going to tell them something to do with wings since the twins said that loudly with emphasis."

I smacked my forehead lightly. "How could we be so stupid to let someone see? I don't remember anyone following us into the woods though." I paused recalling the time I heard the twigs snap behind me. "Wait I heard a twig snap behind me when we went out flying, maybe the prefect followed me to the forest trying to get be back to the castle."

"No that was us." James and Sirius said in unison.

"Well then how could he see then?" I asked.

"What about when you were scattering all of the twin's possessions across the grounds." Kerry suggested.

"Maybe, but it was dark then."

"Nick's head shot up; when he thinks he always looks to the ground. His head moved so fast I could have sworn I heard it crack.

"Our very first flying lesson." He mumbled.

"Huh, it was only us three."

"People were walking past." Nick said.

"Great." I murmured, "just what I needed."

"What's wrong with people knowing?" James asked.

"If other people know they are going to look at me like a freak," I replied, Remus was nodding his head agreeing with me.

"I see. Well you'll just have to avoid it and come up with a great cover up." Sirius said.

"It's alright for you; you're always getting out of situations so you know what to say." I said.

"Well I'll help you." He replied.

Nick's face went dark, but just as I saw the shadow cross his face it was gone. I thought it was just the light and pushed it to the back of my mind.

"You could say that you were trying a costume on that you thought your little sister would like." Sirius said and I turned my attention back to him, not realising I had been studying Nick.

I looked at Sirius trying to keep a straight face, Kerry and Remus were also struggling, Alice who had never needed an excuse to get out of trouble was agreeing with Sirius while James and Dylan couldn't hold their laughter in. I lost it once they started laughing, then the others and Nick even managed a smile.

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius asked pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry mate but I can see why you can never get out of trouble." James giggled.

Peter walked in and stormed up to us. "I hope you're happy, I now have 2 weekends of detentions because of what you guys did to the Cummins twins." Then he stormed up to his dormitories letting us figure out what we did.

"What did we do?" James asked breaking the silence. We had stopped laughing straight away when Peter stormed up to us looking angry.

"I don't know, but he did stay when the twins froze and fell." Kerry replied.

Kerry and I exchanged glances, it all made sense. The twins were hexed, we didn't do it and there was no one else around unless they were invisible.

I turned to Nick and Sirius who were both sitting on the floor by the couch James was stretched out on while Remus was squashed against the arm. "You two wouldn't know who hexed the Cummins would you?"

They exchanged glances and that was all that I needed especially when they looked back at me guilty. "Well done and thanks." I replied.

To be honest I wasn't sad or guilty that Peter got the punishment instead of Sirius and Nick. I hadn't forgiven him from all the mistakes he made in transfiguration and charms. Out of all the guys I liked Peter the least, Sirius the most than Remus, than James. I liked Nick and Dylan a little bit more since I had grown up with them and they were like brothers to me when the other three were just friends.

Lily came back to the common room just before we went down for dinner; she always spent Saturday afternoons with Snape so we waited for her. Peter was still sore at us, I wasn't complaining and don't think the guys were either. Something wasn't right though if someone hexed you, you wouldn't sit with them yet the Cummins twins were sitting across from Peter chatting to him. Sirius and Remus also noticed, we exchanged glances but our stomachs were hungry so food was put first, well for me and Sirius it was. Snape was constantly looking at us as well, every time I looked up between mouthfuls of food; Snape was glaring at me and Kerry. Alice was getting more comfortable with the guys and started to talk to them more and more. I was a little jealous of her since Sirius was paying just as much attention to her as he was to me. Then again I knew that Alice thought she was too young for a boyfriend or a crush so I was hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

The list was still up except it was now minimised to one list per year and it changed every day. I knew what the next list was going to be but I was hoping that everyone would continue to pretend not to notice the list. We all trudged back to the common room, it had been a long day and I would have never thought that a Quiditch match had happened today if the other students weren't talking about it.

"Well what happened in today's game?" I asked figuring I was going to need to know what happened if I was asked about it by the other students.

James and Sirius looked like they had wanted to talk about the game all day. I made them talk about it, like they were discussing it and commenting the other player's performances.

"And then when Ferndale went to score he feinted so Hoff went to wrong way, oh it was amazing." James said cheerfully.

"I have to say if Greenwich could have got to the snitch better than Hallaway though." Sirius said. "Then Gryffindor may have won instead of Hufflepuff."

It all depends on who wins out of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw than Ravenclaw and Slytherin since I missed the game between Slytherin and Gryffindor when I was in detention. Gryffindor lost but they needed to win against Ravenclaw to finish in third. It looked like Slytherin was going to win again this year and apparently had been for the last decade. If Ravenclaw won they could beat Slytherin and but Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were out of the race for first or second. Hufflepuff bet Gryffindor, but lost to Ravenclaw. Slytherin won both their games and Gryffindor lost both. Ravenclaw still needed to play but was in 2nd place, Slytherin in 1st, Hufflepuff in 3rd and Gryffindor in last.

Of course I was at the top of the list when I looked at it the next morning. The Cummins had come up with a great one.

_**PEOPLE THAT AREN'T WHO YOU THINK THEY ARE!**_

**Freda Aniston**: Been given a restraining order, away from a Muggle rock singer.  
**Kennan Abbot**: supposed to be in the 2nd year.  
**Sirius Black**: The only Black not to be in Slytherin.  
**Lily Evans**: Muggle Born and snob.  
**Dylan Fressen:** Was blind.  
**Remus Lupin**: Disappears once a month but not to see his sick mother.  
**Nick Martinez**: Adopted.  
**Peter Pettigrew**: Is nicer and cuter than people think.**  
James Potter**: He and Black are the ones that plot the pranks on Slytherins.  
**Max Ride**: Has Wings.  
**Kerry Scott:** Grandmother is a squib.  
**Alice Smith**: Orphan.  
**Severus Snape**: Half Blood.

**Not every person is different to who they say they are we just thought that it would be best to notify everyone of those who are different to who they think they are.  
**

The list was ridiculous, who was going to care that Kerry's Grandmother was a squib or that Abbott was suppose to be in the 2nd year, or that Nick was adopted. I acted as if the list wasn't true; Kerry was also acting the same. Lily knew there were other Muggle borns at the school, I was one of them but didn't like the whole school thinking she was a snob. Alice was not herself all day, she skipped Herbology which was her favourite subject and skipped our flying lessons. I didn't care that Alice didn't tell us that she was an orphan. The list was messing with people. Half the school acted like it wasn't true.

I heard lots of comments as I walked from classes, "Pettigrew cute please, who ever invented these lists has no taste. And him being nice, he was sneering at Max and Alice the other day when they burnt the leg of Flitwick's desk."

There were other conversations though mainly among the Hufflepuff boys that were friends with Abbot. "How come you didn't tell us you were supposed to be in the 2nd grade?"

"Why are you in the first year if your 12?" another kid asked during Herbology.

"I am supposed to be in 1st year and I turned 12 just before Christmas not before September." Abbot said annoyed and moved further down the row.

One thing I was pleased about was that everyone thought that the list was lying about me having wings.

"I don't see how she can have wings, wouldn't they bulge out from under her robes." A fifth year murmured to her friend as I walked past.

Alice wasn't happy that everyone thought that I didn't have wings and that they found out she was an orphan. I think the main reason she wasn't happy was when people came up to her and said 'I'm so sorry,' or 'It must be hard for you not growing up with parents.' Alice couldn't take it and skipped the rest of the day and pretended to be sick so the teachers wouldn't ask questions. Remus' rumour wasn't bad and I think most people knew that he didn't have to visit his sick mother every month, but it wasn't like he was a vampire.

In charms I asked Sirius if he knew anything more than what Remus was telling us but all that he told me was that if Remus wanted to he would tell me and that it wasn't his place to tell. Perri and Mellissa seemed to think that they created havoc and won the round with their new list but I don't think it had quite the result that they thought.

All the first years thought that it was completely ridiculous that I had wings, and I heard people saying that it didn't matter if Remus went to visit his mum every month. The Slytherins thought that since it was announced that Lily was a Muggle born and that Kerry's grandmother was a squib they could tease them. If Snape was with Lily when the group of Slytherin boys came hex her and call her names the greasy haired git would disappear. Kerry and Lily could handle themselves easily since the Slytherins weren't the brightest students in the whole school.

The list stayed up for a week. I spent my spare time with, Kerry, Sirius and James plotting how we were going to get the girls back. I couldn't go flying, which I felt annoying since I didn't want to get caught. Alice wanted to help us prank the two girls but since Lily refused to do anything with James and Sirius, Alice decided to keep her company in case the twins were alone with her.

In the end we came up with a plan. Everyone except Peter decided to help us carry out the prank. Lily eventually gave in when Alice decided to help and we all begged her to help with the charms. Peter was still annoyed with us since he was still doing his detentions and he was trying to find proof that I hexed the twins but since there were no other witnesses McGonagall threatened him with another week of detentions for making up lies to get out of detentions. I was then warned that if it was me I would suffer a more painful detention if I didn't own up.

The plot against the twins was going to happen the morning of the last Quiditch match a few days after the exams between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, if we won we wouldn't end up last but if Ravenclaw won they would overtake Slytherin and win the cup. So far Ravenclaw had won 2 matches, Slytherin also with 2 matches, Hufflepuff had 1 and Gryffindor had none. We just had to win by 40 points to come third for the cup.

Before long it was May and the exams were only two months away. Sirius was even found studying but only for History of Magic since he could ace the other subjects. Lily was the top student in every class and didn't need to study but as the exams got closer she was never seen without at least two books. Classes became revision, I liked charms the most because Sirius, James, Dylan, Kerry and I always practised the colour charms and made a competition to see who had the right colours at the end of the lesson. We also practised our other spells like levitating and growing small objects like matches and thimbles into a bigger size.

It was a few days before the exam and the five of us came out of charms in completely different colours. James was horrified when he couldn't change his Slytherin robes back to their normal colour and Sirius decided he would dance around the Great Hall in hot pink robes will the rest of us charmed ourselves back to our normal colours. It didn't take Sirius very long to decide he wanted to change back to his black robes after two third year boys teased him.

Lily and Alice decided to study for the exams in the library the night before while the rest of us stayed in the common room. Peter finished his detentions and rejoined the group once he couldn't take how much fun he was missing out on.

In no time the two weeks flew by and we were all waiting outside the History of Magic classroom where everyone was remembering dates in the back of their heads or reading last minute notes before Binns floated through the classroom door and Lily opened it instead. We all shuffled in, took our seats and silently began the gruesome test.

'Question 1) what year was Hogwarts first founded?'

Of course I couldn't remember the answer and when the time was up I saw a lot of blank marks on my parchment where I didn't know the answers. I glanced over at Lily's and she had crammed information everywhere that there was barley a blank spot on the parchment.

"Well if that wasn't hard than I really must be stupid." Sirius said as we all left the classroom towards Transfiguration.

McGonagall was already waiting and had laid the theory part of the test out on the desks; our names were on them so we had to go the area where our test was laid. It was just my luck that I was next to Peter, I wasn't going to copy off him especially since he wasn't smart and wouldn't copy in a test unless my life depended on it which at the moment it didn't.

I felt like I did a lot better on this test then the History of Magic which I was pretty sure I failed. I did well in charms especially with my colour charms and levitating charms. Potions, Herbology and Astronomy were tomorrow so we all, (on Lily's orders) went back to the common room to study for the upcoming tests.

I didn't sleep well, I was dreaming that Peter had changed my answers and then he was the professor that announced who passed and who failed then he expelled from Hogwarts. I woke up to Lily and Alice crouching by my bed trying to shake me awake. I was hoping that we would be able to do Potions in pairs because I needed the help from Kerry if I wanted to get a good grade. I was sure that I could pass if it was individuals but I knew that I needed to make up for my History of Magic exam to pass first year.

Potions were a success, Kerry and I got to be partners and had the exact same potion as the illustration. We weren't the only ones though; Lily, Alice and Snape had the exact same colour and thickness of ours.

Herbology was alright and the exam went quickly since it was exciting when Peter turned his back on his Grazele allowing it to attack him when he wasn't looking and sending Peter up to the hospital wing.

If anyone looked in the kitchen they would find big bunch of first years studying for astronomy while eating. The elves loved giving us food and were happy to serve us instead of sending our food to the Great Hall so we could study without all the commotion above.

Before we all knew it, it was time to head to the Astronomy tower for our final exam for the year. It was one of the easiest ones and since I had flown in the dark before I knew most of the constellations and planets.

"Are you named after the star Sirius?" I asked him after the exam.

"No the star is named after me but my middle name is from my father and the constellation Orion." Sirius replied.

"Wow," I gasped. I didn't realize but Sirius and I were spending a lot of time with each other lately away from the others.

"Aren't you glad all the exams are over," James said pushing his way between us."

"I'm glad, I replied then looked at Sirius who was about to say something then decided not to.

"Well I'm beat I think I'll go to bed." I suggested and hurried down the stairs to catch up to Kerry who was talking to Lily and Alice.

"Okay so tomorrow we need you to distract the twins so I can put the potion in their drink." James said going over the plan step by step.

"If one of them sees just say it's a love potion you're trying to give me." I replied.

"Then you blush and hopefully they'll want to drink it thinking they'll fall in love with us." Sirius replied.

"But the plan is to make sure they don't notice." Lily said sternly.

"I know I know." James tutted.

"Okay so when they drink it they'll grow beards and tails. We all have to look surprised and you have to make sure you don't get caught." Kerry said before closing the book she was reading.

I looked at the clock it was already 11:00 and the Quiditch game was in 12 hours.

"Well I think we better go to bed if you want to put your plan in action and see the Quiditch game." I said.

We all said our goodnights then went our separate ways into our dormitories.

I woke up excited and slightly nervous that the prank would fail since the boys had been in so many detentions already for the pranks they never got away with on the Slytherins. I waited for Lily to get out of the shower so I could get down to the Great Hall for breakfast since Kerry was still asleep and Alice who was finding her jeans and hoddie offered to wait for Kerry while we went down. The twins had arrived and were chatting amongst themselves about who was the cutest Gryffindor player. All the guys were down except Peter since he was looking all over his dorm for his wand which Sirius had since he didn't want him to ruin the plan after he had been buddies with the two girls.

Kerry and Alice arrived half an hour before breakfast was supposed to finish and Kerry let us all know that she wasn't awake willingly when she let out a yawn.

"Hey sleepy head," I teased as she sat down and poured herself pumpkin juice.

James and Sirius got my attention with a wink and I started the distraction. "Hey Lily do you think that the Cummins would look good with red hair like yours?"

Both Perri and Mellissa looked up and scolded at me. "No Siriusly" I said emphasising on seriously so Sirius would start. "Their blond hair looks fake, and brown doesn't suit them so I would suggest that they go with a red. But then again you wouldn't want them with the same hair colour as you because everyone would think they had such great taste and really they don't." I rambled as James and Sirius struggled to pull the cork out of the vial.

Perri and Mellissa were about to go back to their meals once I stopped but then Alice stepped in, "If blonde looks fake on them and brown defiantly wouldn't suit them and I wouldn't be right for them to copy Lily after what was written about her on the list maybe they should try dying their hair black. It would look great with the pink and purple ribbons and won't look like the Slytherin silver."

Alice actually picked up some of Perri's silky blonde hair and compared it to her black hoddie. Perri looked horrified that Alice was touching her hair. Mellissa was stunned and wasn't paying any attention to what was happening with her drinks.

"I agree black to match their perfect black hearts." I said as Alice let go of their hair and took a gulp of my pumpkin juice.

The two girls turned back to their breakfast and both took a sip of their drinks. Almost instantly a black and green tail grew out from behind them and facial hair started to appear on their chins. It started off as stubble than the black beard started to grow longer and longer until it was lying on the table in front of them growing on their food. Both girls were humiliated and one after the other ran out of the hall. Professor McGonagall came storming over to James, Sirius and Dylan but was having a hard time proving it was them since James and Sirius had their backs to the staff table when they took the potion out. After we got away with it and after the tables had been cleared everyone went their own way except for the Quiditch players who headed to the change rooms to get ready for the match.

"And welcome to the last match for the year between Gryffindor currently in last place and Ravenclaw currently in 2nd place. If Ravenclaw win they will take first place but if Gryffindor win they can take third place and depending on the score Ravenclaw can still come first." The commentator said as the players took their positions on the pitch. "The quaffle is released and the game begins."

The game only lasted for an hour, Gryffindor lost but they were tied on 60 points before the Ravenclaw seeker got the snitch.

"I'm going to try out for Seeker next year," James announced and I wasn't surprised I was waiting for him to say it all year. "The seeker we have now is rubbish."

None of the Gryffindor players were cheerful when they got back to the Gryffindor common room and they only thing that cheered anyone up was seeing the twins emerge from our dorms still wearing beards and still waving their tails.

I knew that we won against the twins since there was only three more days of term before we went home and there was still the house cup to present since Ravenclaw got the Quiditch cup and were tied with Hufflepuff for the house cup.

Three days went quickly we didn't have classes so we spent the rest of our days outside. James, Sirius, Kerry and Remus decided to go swimming one day while Nick, Dylan and I went flying while Hagrid was watching us from below since he realised we had been into the forest without him for most of the year and wouldn't let us in unless he came. Lily spent her time lying under the tree with us fretting about her exam results so we weren't upset when she spent the rest of her time walking around the grounds with Snape. Alice told us about her background and the orphanage she lived in which was nice but she didn't have any friends some of the kids called her a freak. Kerry, Lily and I decided that we would invited her over for a week each so she wouldn't spend all her time around people who didn't like her.

And just like that we were all slamming our trunks closed before heading down to the Great Hall where we would have our leaving feast, the house cup would be presented and where we would say our final goodbyes to the teachers until September.

I returned to the common room feeling stuffed after eating too much which was a first for me since I was normally hungry after I left the Great Hall. Ravenclaw got the house cup as well as the Quiditch cup and Gryffindor ended up last for the house cup as well since we got no points for Quiditch triumphs and we had 6 trouble makers in the first year and more in the older years. I went to sleep instantly wanted to go home and wanting to stay since Hogwarts was just as much a home for me as my actual home was with my adopted brothers and sisters.

We caught the carriages back to Hogsmeade station and loaded our trunks on the train. The boys all squeezed into a carriage so we decided to find a carriage for ourselves. We found one towards the end with nobody in it and took our seats on the red cushioned seats. It wasn't until the trolley lady had gone past that the Cummins twins stopped at our carriage and stepped inside. All four of us glared at the twins who looked uncomfortable standing in the same carriage as us.

"Look we just wanted to apologise for all the stuff we said on the lists and revelling your secrets and we only just realized how far we went, we just wanted to get attention and fit in with the crowd." Perri admitted looking at the ground and I saw a few tears drop onto the carpet.

"Perri and I were really excited to come here since our other school was really different and the other students didn't like us because we were white. All we wanted to do was make friends and fit in and we never wanted to hurt you but after our first fight with you four we just wanted to get revenge and try to earn your respect and we realise how wrong we were since we were never going to earn you respect the way we tried." Mellissa finished for the two of them also looking towards the ground but she wasn't crying like her sister.

I looked at Kerry who shrugged her shoulders saying if you want to forgive them I won't be mad. Alice was staring at the girls studding them to see if the truly meant what they said. Lily and Alice looked like they wanted to forgive them and were looking at me for the final verdict. Slowly I nodded my head and the two girls standing in the doorway managed a weak smile before leaving.

"Did we really just forgive them?" Kerry asked out loud for me.

"Seems so but they really did mean it though." Lily replied.

After a few minutes of silence conversation started again and we were back at Kings Cross station. One by one we went out the barrier to meet our parents. I hugged mum, Amelia, Hamish, Monique and Ella when I reached them, Dylan didn't hesitate and he I think he hugged Ella for a tiny bit longer than the others but it didn't matter. Nick wasn't the type of person for hugs but he hugged the little ones and even hugged mum. I waved goodbye to James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Kerry as we headed to the car park with Lily and her parents. I was trying to spot Alice but I couldn't find her in the crowd of parents hugging their kids. I was able to get my trunk in the car and squeeze in next to Monique and Ella who were going to be at Hogwarts the year after next and they were bugging me about everything. I answered some of the questions but once they started repeating them I tuned them out and thought about what would happen when I went back.

Sorry this chapter is really long and skips a lot but I really wanted to finish the year. I don't know if I will right the sequel but I'm thinking I will but not for a while I want to get the other story that I am writing finished before I start the second story. Give me some ideas if you want since I am going to need new baddies now that the twins have apologised. Keep a look out for the second story if you want to continue but it won't be up for a few months. Hoped you enjoyed the story and remember I'm not J. so this isn't anything I'm getting paid for just fan fiction.  
Please check out me other story **Harry Potter –It's all Over** if you want to know what happens in the nineteen year gap.  
Until next time **SpringBabe**


	13. Authors note

Author's note

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, added me or my story to their favourites and update alerts.

I have written the sequel sooner than I thought but it's not their 2nd year or focused on Max the most. After reading some of the Lily and James fan fictions about their 7th year I wanted to write one. I was going to write it inbetween the 1st and 2nd story about Max then changed my mind. Instead I was going to include Max and the others but focus on Lily and James the most. I will eventually write about what happens in the other years but I have included a short summary in the first chapter of the sequel which is called **The 7****TH**** Year.** I hope you will read it and enjoy it.

It is updated on the site and I am currently writing the rest of it now.

I hope you all read it to find out how it ends for Max, Lily, Kerry, Alice, Dylan, Nick, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.

SpringBabe.


End file.
